Gravity Fusion
by MadHat886
Summary: Thanks to Soos finding a flashlight that can bring to life any drawing and him watching cartoons and animes on the tv. He brings to life a bunch of cast members from many different shows. Now with Gravity Falls the center of the mess, the rest of the world turns their attention to the sleepy little town.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Gravity Fusion -

Gravity Falls, Oregon is a mysterious, sleepy, small town in eastern Oregon, where there are many supernatural occurrences. It was founded by Quentin Trembley, but in a attempt to cover it up was said to be founded by Nathaniel Northwest. It's where Stan Pines lives and runs the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum. Twin siblings Dipper and Mabel Pines are sent to stay with Stan for the summer, which leads them to discover the different yet curious wonders of Gravity Falls.

Currently in the Mystery Shack the portly, friendly, and loveable employee Soos Ramirez who is the loyal handyman. He's in the break room that was hidden behind a large shelf before he discovered it. The others were all out for the day leaving him alone in the shack. He was busy rearranging and cleaning the room when he discovered an old shoebox and inside of it he found a purple flashlight.

"Hey a new flashlight," Soos said out loud.

Testing it out he shines the flashlight on a Garfield comic book. To his surprise Garfield came to life popping out of the comic. But Garfield was more like a real life cat then what he looked like in the comics.

"Wow cool. This flashlight can bring things to life," Soos said before looking down at Garfield. "So Garfield how do you like the real world?"

Garfield just looks at him before laying down on his back.

"Do you want food?" Soos ask which got nothing from Garfield.

"I guess you're just a real cat in the real world," Soos said before he got an idea. "Hey if this flashlight can bring you to life then it can bring anything to life."

Soos sat down on the sofa in front of the tv. He flash the flashlight on the tv wanting to bring it to life just like in cartoons. He waited and waited with nothing happening.

"Come on live," Soos said as he turns on and off the flashlight on the tv.

He got bored with it and started watching cartoons and animes using the X-box with the use of Hulu. Garfield joined him on the sofa as he flips from one show to another and using the flashlight on the tv trying to get it to work. He did so for the whole afternoon trying to get the flashlight to work again.

"Well, I tried but it looks like it was a one shot deal," Soos said petting Garfield. "Oh well. At least, I have a new pet cat. Come Garfield, I'm sure grandma will just love you."

Stepping outside with Garfield in his arms, Soos stops as he saw what's going on outside. Outside Stan was busy taking pictures of a giant robots from the show he had just watched, Transformers Prime. There's Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, and Ultra Magnus. The twins and Wendy were staring at amazement at the giant robots, which Mabel was trying to put stickers on them, with Dipper trying to stop her.

"Wow," Soos said.

"The energy, I detected that brought us here is coming from him," Ratchet said.

"Soos did you find something?" Dipper ask.

"Well, I found this flashlight that when, I shine on Garfield here brought him to life," Soos said holding up the flashlight and Garfield.

"Garfield!" Mabel shouted as she runs over. "Come on talk."

"Sorry he's just a real cat here," Soos said.

"What? No," Mabel said as she pats Garfield who began purring.

"A flashlight did this?" Ratchet said taking the flashlight from Soos and began scanning it.

"Yeah, I thought it wasn't working as, I tried to bring the tv to life. When it didn't work, I just sat down and watched tv and flashing on and off the flashlight on it trying to get it to work," Soos said.

"Soos how many shows did you watch?" Wendy ask.

"I don't really know. All just watch a show then go to another. Why?" Soos ask.

"Well," Wendy said as she pointed up and the group look where she's pointing to see an alien spaceship heading right for them.

"Okay. Maybe, I watched a lot of shows," Soos admitted.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The flashlight can bring any drawings to life. It doesn't work for pictures of real life objects just drawings. The drawing that's brought to life would become like it's real life counterpart. Garfield once in the real world became a real life cat. Magic, spirit and some other powers of drawings that's been brought to life wouldn't have their powers in real life. A ghost would still be a ghost and can fly and go through walls but that's it nothing else. A wizard would just become a normal person with no magic. Non humans would retain some of their powers but only natural ones like wings that can fly or stronger then a normal human. Talking animals will become like their real life counterparts and be just like a normal animal. The only ones who would retain all their powers would be the ones that are tech base and tech base alone. Also drawings of objects can also be brought to life but any magical objects would be powerless.

Also it's a one way trip as any object that's been brought to life can't be unmade without killing the drawing that was brought to life.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Gravity Fusion -

"Well?" Alfred Pennyworth the former member of M16, the British Secret Service ask. He and his two companions had found themselves in a forest near a small town. How they got there they have no idea. They're now in the woods near the town, keeping out of sight to figure out their next move.

"We found this," Tatsu Yamashiro known as Katana said handing him a newspaper.

"We're in Gravity Falls, Oregon," Bruce Wayne explained. He changed from his suit to his other suit so he wouldn't stand out. (1)

"Never heard of it before," Alfred said looking over the paper.

"I tried calling home but can't get any connection," Tatsu said.

"We...," Bruce began but stop as screams of kids suddenly filled in the air.

"RUN!" McGee shouted as he and his two campmates Gretchen and Squirt came running pass the three.

Bruce and the others prepared to fight off what is chasing the 3 kids. Right behind the kids came a zombie with his left arm replaced with a chainsaw, a short gray haired woman dress as a cook, and a Sasquatch or Bigfoot who is wearing a purple scarf and shorts. They are Sawyer, Rosebud, and Armand the camp workers that the 3 kids attend to.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Armand shouted as they ran pass the 3 surprise adults.

"Was that a zombie with a chainsaw and a bigfoot?" Bruce ask blinking. (2)

"I believe it was," Alfred said.

"Okay so what can scare them?" Tatsu ask.

Bursting out from the tree line is a huge man thing that is half bull. The only thing it wore is a kilt or a towel, and followed by many others of it's own kind all of them as big or bigger then the first one. Then a even bigger Manotaur who towers over his brethren burst out of the tree line as well. And they're all stampeding right at them.

"Oh boy," Alfred said seeing the horde running towards them.

"Run!" Tatsu shouted as she pulls both Alfred and Bruce to start running.

!

At Lake Gravity Falls -

"Looks like we're in the states," Revy said putting down the binocular after using it to spy on the town.

"Mine telling me how we got here?" Dutch the captain of the ex-U.S. Navy PT boat ask.

"Have no idea," Rock said remembering being on the ocean then suddenly finding himself and the others on this lake.

"That's not all," Benny said stepping on deck carrying his laptop. "I did some searching online and there is no Roanapur anywhere in Thailand expect for one place."

"Where's that?" Rock ask.

"This," Benny said showing the other 3 the picture on his laptop. The screen is a wikipedia page, showing an anime and a manga called Black Lagoon and they're the stars.

"Is that for real?" Revy ask taking the laptop and began searching through the webpage.

"Can't be," Dutch said looking over Revy shoulder with Rock.

"If you go by the anime we're in episode one of season 2. And we were taking Gretel out of Roanapur where Hansel was killed by Balalaika's men," Benny said.

"Brother's dead?" Gretel ask who came up from below deck. She is carrying both her machine gun and the bag she brought with her.

"Yeah kid and looks like you would have been killed by the getaway man, I contacted," Dutch said handing her the laptop. (3)

The boat shake as a large metal purple and read crab climb on board the ship from the front side. The boat was lifted upwards from the sheer weight of the metal robot crab. The crew and passenger had to grab something to keep from sliding towards the crab.

"Well, well what do we have here," the crab spoke causing Benny to blink as he heard that voice before.

"Is that crab talking?" Rock ask.

"Either way it's dead," Revy said emptying her gun at the crab which did nothing to it as the bullets bounce off.

"That crab is Rampage also known as Protoform X, a transformer from Beast Wars," Benny shouted. (4)

"Oh you humans heard of me. Surprising, I don't know how, I got here but, I'm hungry," Rampage said as he transformed into his giant robot form that towered over the scared humans.

"Wait don't you want energon instead?" Rock said waving for Revy to put her gun away as there's no way her gun would do anything to the giant robot.

"Let me shoot him," Revy growled at Rock.

"Aim for his eyes," Dutch said not likely how outmatch they are.

"Forget it he's a juggernaut with an unkillable spark," Benny said.

"True my spark can't be destroyed. Which remains me how did you know about me?" Rampage ask looking at Benny.

"Here," Benny said taking the laptop from Gretel who was frozen in shock having read what happen to her brother.

Rampage took the laptop and connected with it by it's wireless link. He began downloading information from the internet, searching for transformers and other subjects on the topic. There he learned he and his kind in this world are just fictional to sell toys. He watched the entire Beast Wars show from the online videos, and learned what would have happen to him. And of Tansmutate a mutant Transformer, born from a heavily damaged stasis pod. Who was a kindred spirit who mirrors his own tortured existence. He downloaded from every computer he could link up to overriding and breaking all the safeguards in microseconds. Government computers and data bases were easy prey for him, soon he learned everything to know about this world.

"This world me and you people are fictional," Rampage said looking at the small girl who like him never asked to be what they are now.

"And we like you have no idea how we got here," Rock said.

Rampage transform back into his crab form and took Gretal in his claw. To the surprise of the Black Lagoon crew didn't eat her, but place her on his back. He jump off the boat swimming to shore with Gretal riding on his back. The Black Lagoon company let out the breath they were holding seeing Rampage leaving. Then they heard a beeping and their eyes widen seeing a missile shell on the deck of the ship.

Rampage reach the shore as the boat behind him blew up. He shifted to tank mode and drove through the forest, with Gretal still riding on him.

"Why did you take me?" Gretal ask still in a state of shock learning she's fictional and her brother is dead.

"You and, I are the same. Both of us are what we are because of others," Rampage answers.

"Do you know where we are?" Gretal ask.

"Gravity Falls, Oregon," Rampage answers.

!

Elsewhere -

"Well, I can say for one thing that is clear. We're no longer in the Spirit World or even in Japan for that matter," Urahara said looking at the forest that surrounded part of Soul Society.

He and the others on Sokyoku hill suddenly found themselves in a different place where they were before. From where they're standing it looks like most of Seireitei went to where ever they are now. Parts of Seireitei came with them, buildings here and there with some missing or look different, even the hill they're standing on is no longer stands tall but it was like someone cut off the top half of the hill then dump it in where ever they found themselves at. Aizen and his two companions also were taken by surprise of the turn of events. As all of them suddenly found themselves powerless. No spirit power what so ever, and what more they're now all human. (5)

"Alright Aizen what did you do?" Sui-Feng shouted as she held him down. She and the other captains seeing their chance attack Aizen and the other two captains Gin and Kaname. Who without their powers while skilled couldn't fight off the other captains, and with a punch to the face from Chad showed that they're now much weaker then they were before.

"You think, I would do something like this?" Aizen said his nose broken and bleeding. He is like his companions disarmed and and being held down on the ground by, Kenpachi, Renji is holding down Gin, and Komamura is holding down Kaname.

"Seeing that he's human now and as powerless as the rest of us are. It doesn't make sense that he would do something like this to himself," Uryu said like the others have lost his powers.

"They lost their powers too," Orihime said as her Shun Shun Rikka the six spirits lost their powers and now can be seen by others. Kon is with her sitting on her shoulder.

"We can still fly and can sense things but that's it," Ayame said the fairy who wears a dress larger than her body.

"At least we can be seen now," Baigon said who wears a mask that covers the bottom of his face.

"Good thing whatever took away your powers didn't kill me," Kon said.

"Save us!" Shun shouted as she, Hinagiku, Lily and Tsubaki flew towards Orihime for safety as a large crow tried to eat them.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Kon shouted as he leap from Orihime shoulder and attack the crow.

"SAVE ME!" Kon shouted as the crow lost interest in the faries and now flying away with Kon.

"After him!" Ichigo shouted as he gave chase. He and his group of friends along with Rukia gave chase.

!

Elsewhere -

Masaki Kurosaki had no idea where she is or how she got there. All she knows is that her son is no longer in front of the hollow. But now Grand Fisher is after her instead. The forest she and the hollow are in is the only reason it hasn't eaten her yet. The hollow's massive body couldn't squeeze through the trees or break through them.

"Come here human," Grand Fisher shouted as he chase after Masaki who slip through two trees growing close together which he couldn't get through.

"Don't you even care that we're not even where we were, or how we got here?" Masaki shouted.

"Don't care," Grand Fisher shouted.

Masaki stop as a white tiger leap out of the tree line landing in front of her. A larger then normal brown falcon flew down ward and hovered next to the tiger. To her shock both transformed into robots like those transformers cartoons her son likes to watch. The tiger bot held a large gun while the falcon bot has missiles coming out of her waist on both arms.

Grand Fisher not caring about the two newcomers. They couldn't see him or hurt him, so he had nothing to fear. Which he thought as the tiger blasted his face, leaving a hole in the middle of his head. The falcon fired her two missiles which buried themselves deep into his body before blowing it into chunks.

"You two could see him?" Masaki ask stun as they shouldn't have been able to do that to a spirit being. But seeing that both of them are robots, maybe they can.

"Calm yourself human," the falcon who judging by her voice is female said.

"That creature is dead," the tiger said.

"What are you two? Are you two transformers?" Masaki ask remembering what the cartoon her son watches are about.

"Wait you know about transformers?" the tiger ask surprised.

"Yes but shouldn't you two be like cars?" Masaki ask.

"Cliffjumper you can come out," the falcon shouted over to the side.

A much bigger transformer came out, who stood much taller and bigger then the other two. He looks more like the transformers her son likes to watch.

"Hi, I'm Cliffjumper and these two are Tigatron and Airazor. I told you two we can't reveal ourselves to humans," Cliffjumper said to the two smaller bots.

"We couldn't just let her get eaten," Airazor said.

"And she already knows about us," Tigatron adds.

"Yes how do you know about us?" Cliffjumper ask.

Masaki was about to speak when a crow carrying a struggling toy lion flew into Cliffjumper. The crow drop the toy and flew away. The toy got to its feet which Masaki saw that it's the same brand of toy she had gotten for her children. The toy was screaming about giant robots when a group of teenagers broke out from the trees.

"Kon!" Ichigo shouted but stop as he and the others step back seeing the giant red robot standing before them.

"Ichigo!" Kon shouted running to him.

"Ichigo?" Masaki spoke up hearing her son's name.

"Mom?" Ichigo ask hearing his mother's voice and turns to see her standing with two smaller robots.

"Well this just got stranger," Airazor said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Beware the Batman

2 - Camp Lakebottom

3 - Black Lagoon

4 - Beastwars, Rampage was brought to life when his spark was revitalized by lightning and an energon storm in episode, Bad Spark. Since his spark is whole he's running on full power and not crippled by losing half of his spark.

5 - Like in Warriors Orochi, thanks to Soos skipping through the episodes of Bleach, different parts of the show has come to Gravity Falls. So some of the cast members of Bleach will be further along the series then others.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Gravity Fusion -

Cad Bane one of the galaxy's most lethal, ruthless, fearsome, and deadly bounty hunters, he earned the reputation of the foremost blaster-for-hire. Quintessentially cold, cruel, and capable in his line of work, Ban is unscrupulous and had much less moral then others in his line of work. Bane ignored the morality of his work and often turned upon his own clients unless he was paid. His loyalty is ultimately to credits and therefore to the highest bidder who offered them.

He found himself in a strange forest with no idea how he came to be there. He was fighting two Jedi when he suddenly found himself here. He spied on a settlement and saw the race that lives there are humans. He was surprise seeing how low tech everything is as they're using fossil fuel to power their transports, that uses wheels instead of hover. No liking what he sees as this planet may be a hidden colony that lost contact to the other planets as things like that do happen. He decided to stay hidden and try to make contact on his terms. He didn't survive in his line of business by taking unneeded risk.

!

In the town of Gravity Falls -

Ahsoka Tano was once a Padawan of the Jedi order. She had just left the temple and suddenly found herself in was looks like a warehouse. It looks like the main export are crates and barrels. Not liking what she sees and that she doesn't recognizes anything around her or how she got where she is now. Seeing an open window up top she made her way up. And she found herself in what looks to be a small town, which is very low tech from the looks of things.

Her train of thought ended as a shadow covered her. Looking up she saw the cause a space ship is flying low over the town and causing the people in the town to panic.

!

Elsewhere -

The Leaf Village was in the middle of the ninja exams the arena filled with ninjas from different countries and were about to start the exams. Then suddenly all the ninjas suddenly felt the chakra that has always been there suddenly gone. That wasn't the only thing that happen as the Leaf Village wasn't in the same place it was before or the sun was where it was a second ago. But that wasn't on the minds of the ninjas, as the space that the village occupied also shared space with other buildings.

Cobra Island the primary base for Cobra operations. Many important facilities are established on the island, such as the Terror Drome fortress, a dedicated surgical hospital, an airfield and luxury hotel for visiting dignitaries. Which many of the buildings are now found themselves in the middle of what looks like a Japan city.

The ninjas and the forces of Cobra were stun for a few seconds as they stared at each other not knowing what to do. Both sides just found themselves next to each other with no idea how it happen. Then the powder keg was lit and all hell broke loose as the two side tore away at each other. (1)

!

Near the town -

Keitaro Urashima was just stepping outside the inn when he discovered that he was somewhere different. The girls had all gone off with him alone in the inn. He had just finish cleaning and step outside to discover he and the inn was transported to what from what he sees just outside a American town. The inn is still on the hill that allowed him to get a good look of the town.

"Excuse me?" a blond haired woman said standing next to a redhead who is dress in armor while wearing a skirt. Who is dragging along a huge pile of luggage behind her which she is struggling to pull. Both of them just walk out of the forest that now surrounded the inn.

Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet had discovered they weren't walking to their guild hall and instead found themselves in a forest. They had just finish a mission together and were walking back to the guild hall with the payment. When what they were hit by what they assumed to be a teleport spell hit them. They also found they couldn't use any magic, which they figure to be a disabling spell that was also cast upon them. Which is why Erza is struggling with her luggage as she no longer has magic fueled super strength and that the ground she tried to pull her stuff on is muddy.

"Yes?" Keitaro ask realizing the words coming out of his mouth is English like what the woman just spoke. (2)

"Can you tell us where we are? We're kind of lost," Lucy said as Erza is busy catching her breath.

"I...," Keitaro began to say when two more young women appeared on his other side coming out of the forest.

The first is a dusky skin woman with short brown hair who is wearing strange clothes. The other is paler skin woman with long black hair and wearing clothes that looks like a suit of some kind. They are Korra the Avatar and Asami Sato both of whom found themselves in the forest, not the Spirit World like they had planned.

"Hi can you tell us where we are?" Asami ask.

"I...," Keitaro began to say again.

"What kind of airship is that?" Korra ask Asami pointing up to the sky.

All five look up to see the alien space ship flying over the town.

!

Elsewhere -

Sparky the magical fariy dog along with a smaller dog name Scrappy found themselves in a forest clearing underneath a strange tree. They're with a yellow creature name Bendy a imaginary friend. 3 bears dress like they're in a barber shop, the Buddy Bears. Johnny Test found himself along with Dukey also found themselves standing under the tree with purple leaves.

Before they could talk they all heard a giggle and looking up they saw a large fruit sitting on top of the tree, about the size of Dukey with a mouth on it with lots of teeth. The fruit is wearing a long cone shape hat with a large ribbon on it. Then they heard growls as they discover that they're surrounded by a horde of the same kind of fruit as the one on top of the tree, but these have sharp fangs on them instead.

The horde attack the group tearing into them. The group scream and tried to fight back as the horde of fruit with teeth took bites out of them. Johnny climb up the tree as he watch in horror as the others were eaten alive right below him. The small dog was swallowed alive and sounds of snapping and crushing bones came from the fruit crewing on him. The other dog along with Dukey were torn to pieces as groups of the fruits surrounded them and took bites out of them. The bears did little better as the fruits tore open their bellies and are crewing their insides, while they're all still alive. Bendy got the worse as his limps were all crewed off, then a larger fruit snap him in his jaw and shake him like a rag doll. Then swallowed him whole letting Bendy die a slow painful death inside the fruit's stomach.

"A man!" the female sounding fruit said as she had hop down onto the branch Johnny is clinging to as he pulls himself up. She gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"Eww gross!" Johnny said forgetting he's holding onto dear life as he used both hands to wipe his face.

As Johnny fell down to the ground covered in those angry flesh eating fruits. He realized how dumb he is as he could had survive long enough to either think of a plan of escape or get rescued. He let out one last scream as he fell into the waiting mouths of the fruits below him.

As the screams faded replaced with the sounds of eating the wind began to pick up. The wind pick up one of the hat's that the 3 bears were wearing, sending flying out of the clearing in the woods. Right at the edge of the clearing is a wooden sign saying, 'Welcome to Meach Fields'. (4)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The ninjas do out number Cobra but they do have advance weapons. The ninjas can win by sheer numbers but since they no longer have chakra and real world physic is in effect meaning all the limits that a human body can do in real life is in effect. It's going to be costly for the ninjas.

2 - The reason why anime cast members are speaking English is because Soos was watching dub shows for English speaking people.

3- Shows that appeared

Star Wars Clone Wars.

Naruto

G.I. Joes

Love Hina

Fairy Tail

The Legend of Korra

Fairly Oddparents

Scooby-Doo

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

Garfield and Friends

Johnny Test

Chowder

4 - The only reason why, I put those scrappies in the fic is that, I could give them what's coming to them. As Bendy along with the others really have a hatedom with many fans of the shows.

!


	4. Chapter 4

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Gravity Fusion -

The ruins of both the Leaf Village and Cobra Island base had smoke raising from the fires. Both sites were among the first to be brought to life by Soos and ended up being merged together. And both sides ended up fighting each other to the bitter end once the fighting started. The ninjas found out the hard way that their powers no longer work and their bodies weren't as strong as they were before but they still had numbers on their side. But the Cobra soldiers had modern weapons and war machines that made up their lack of numbers. The ninjas ended up zerg rushing the Cobra soldiers and their commanders bringing them down by sheer weight of numbers. At the cost of many lives just taking down a single soldier armed with a machine gun, using human waves to get in close to run through the soldier with their melee weapons. Then their were the machines shape like people like ninja puppets who could only be destroyed by massive damage to their heads. The ninjas did pick up the weapons the soldiers were using and fought with them but they were unskilled in them while the soldiers were trained to use them. But the ninjas did win in the end.

"Naruto hold still," Hinata said as she does her best to stop his bleeding. Next to her is Ayame from the restaurant that Naruto always went to, who is helping her wrap Naruto's bleeding torso with bandages.

The fighting was over and the last of the soldiers in blue uniforms were dead. But the damage was done as Hinata when she woke up climbing out from beneath the rubble that was once the hospital found herself the only one alive. She search but only found the dead of both her clan and other villagers. She came across Ayame who was helping Naruto who was still alive at what's left of her family's shop. He was eating there when the fighting had started and stayed to protect her. Her father had left to get something and never returned. (1)

"Hinata did you see anyone else?" Naruto ask as she and Ayame wrap him up in bandages.

"No, I didn't," Hinata said sadly as she didn't see anyone still alive.

"Maybe not in this part of the village," Ayame said.

"All, I saw were dead bodies," Hinata said before remembering something. "I also saw the body of the 9 tail fox and a giant racoon. Both are dead."

"You did?" Ayame ask as she was too scared to leave the store during the fighting.

"After the flash of light and the soldiers appearing out of nowhere. The fox that was sealed inside of me was just standing next to me," Naruto said.

"What?" both girls ask.

"Yeah him and the racoon began attacking and those soldiers began killing everyone," Naruto explains.

"That's why the soldiers were killing everyone?" Ayame ask.

"Yeah, I ended up here and saw that soldier entering your store so, I ran in to save you," Naruto said.

"Thank you," Ayame said realizing why everyone been treating him badly for years now.

"Naruto what happen at the stadium?" Hinata ask.

"All, I remember is that everyone lost our chakra and couldn't fight against those soldiers. When the fighting started, I ran with the others but became separated from them after a bomb went off," Naruto said.

"Wait no more chakra?" Ayame ask before looking at Hinata's face and eyes widen as her eyes are normal now. "Hinata your eyes are normal."

"That's why, I can't use my bloodlimit?" Hinata ask as she tried to use it but couldn't when she first woke up.

They were silences as a large machine came down the street and stop in front of the store. All three kids froze as they saw people climbing out of it. Hinata quickly help Naruto to his feet and Ayame guided them to the back way out of the store. But the moment she open the back door she and the other survivors of their village froze seeing three people standing there waiting for them.

!

Elsewhere -

"Ichigo you and your friends suddenly found yourselves here?" Masaki ask her now teenage son who had told her what had happen to him and what happen to the other members of their family after she died.

"Yeah and, I'm now a soul reaper like dad," Ichigo said.

"Soul reaper as in taking the dead to the land of the dead?" Cliffjumper ask. His friends are all standing around staring at the giant robot.

"Well we don't have any powers anymore. Like how those two could see and kill that hollow," Ichigo said pointing to the body of Grand Fisher that is being scanned by Airazor and Tigatron.

"Whatever it was it's not a spirt. It's flesh and blood," Tigatron said.

"But of course since there is Kon a talking stuff doll with nothing else inside of his body. And Orihime has her fairies. We have to give you some credit in your tale," Airazor said.

"But is it dead? Hollows can regenerate their bodies," Uryu pointed out.

"If it is. It's better to put it down then leave it like this," Tigatron said as he blasted the remains of the hollow at point blank range. What's left of Grand Fisher was blown to pieces of what wasn't turn to ash by the energy blast.

"That would do it," Chad said as that hollow wouldn't be coming back from that.

"We better head back to the others," Ichigo said before the twin shouts of his sisters stop him in his tracks.

"MOMMY!" his little sisters Karin and Yuzu came out running from the tree line and grab their mother in twin hugs.

"My little girls," Masaki said as she wrap her arms around her little girls.

"MY LOVE!" Isshin shouted as he ran up to her to give her a big kiss only for him to be stop as his wife with their little girls in her arms side step out of the way of his leap. Ending with him falling to the ground.

"Dear the girls first," Masaki shouted at her husband.

"This is just getting stranger," Ichigo said wondering what else is going to happen.

!

Up in the sky -

The starship Outlaw Star was once again flying around without a clue where to go. The captain Gene Starwind was busy trying to figure out where in the galaxy they are as none of the star maps made any sense. James 'Jim' Hawking was helping as he used the on board computer, Gilliam 2 to figure out where they are. Meanwhile Melfina a bio-android the ships navigator in the cylindrical chamber filled with a liquid like substance that links her to the ship. All she's wearing is tight black shorts and strapless bra. (2)

The other two members of the crew were keeping busy themselves. Aisha Clanclan the former of the cat like Ctarl-Ctarl officer with a considerable ego and superhuman strength. She is keeping busy playing a handheld game. The other member of the crew Twilight Suzuka was enjoying some tea. She is a ultra class A ninja-assassin who only kills when the sun is setting. Her preferred weapon of choice is a bokken which through secret, semi-mystical swordplay can be used to slice metal like a cleaver and smash concrete.

"Alright we're lost," Gene said giving up on the map.

"I could have told you that," Jim said before bringing up one of the holo screen up showing the town below them. "According to the broadcast, Gilliam is picking up we're on Earth and it's in the early 2000's looks like we time travel to the past."

"We're what?" Suzuka ask flatly.

"Either that or we're in a backwater planet," Jim said.

"They are using fossil fuel powered cars," Aisha said looking at the screen.

"I'm picking up a strange energy reading," Gilliam said as he turns the screen to zoom on to a building built away from the town. With the sign 'Mystery Shack' on it with the S of shack having fallen off. What got their interest were the group of robots standing near a group of humans.

"There are robots here," Melfina said.

"Well what you guys want to do? Go down there and find out what's going on?" Gene ask.

"Is there room for us to land?" Aisha ask.

"Yes there's enough room for us to land and take off again," Gilliam answers.

"Alright," Gene said setting the ship to land.

!

Ruins of the Leaf Village -

The Rolling Operations Command Center or R.O.C.C. for short ,is the command vehicle for G.I. Joes Sigma 6. The crew of which suddenly found themselves in the middle of a forest and after up linking themselves to one of the eyes in the sky, learn they're in Oregon, near a town name Gravity Falls. Which according to the map in the command vehicle they have doesn't exist.

With no idea where to go they began heading for the town wondering if they were hit by something Cobra had cooked up with. But as they did they came across what's left of a war zone. The strange thing was that it look like someone just merged what looks like a town from Japan with a Cobra base. The found plenty of bodies of dead Cobra soldiers and what looks like ninjas. But the Cobra soldiers were nothing like they had seen before or the weapons they have. While the ninjas likely from the town were nothing like the ninjas they have on their side have encountered before. They did a scan of the ruins and found some people still alive and headed for the ones that are the closes to them. They needed answers and what had happen.

"Alright people we pick up the survivors and then head back out before anyone learns we're here," Duke the field commander bark out orders. "But be careful we don't know what we're up against."

"I want everyone eyes on the screens don't want anyone sneaking up on us," Scarlett added, the counter intelligence specialist, helicopter pilot and second in command.

"On it," Tunnel Rat said the infiltration and demolitions specialist and ninja in training. He sat at one of the computers searching the area around the vehicle.

"There are no life signs anywhere close to use but the targets," Hi-Tech said the electronics expert, hacker, communications expert and inventor. At his side is Hound his support robot that is shape kind of a dog.

"Well they better hurry anyway," Long Range the driver of the R.O.C.C. and team sniper said.

"They be here," Heavy Duty said who is in charge of artillery who is standing at the bay doors of the command center waiting for the scouting team to return.

"Get the med bay ready have a young boy with a gunshot wound," Kamakura said over the radio coms. He is one of the ninja students under Snake Eyes the silent ninja commando.

"I'll meet you there," Spirit Iron-Knife the expert tracker and shaman said over the com. Billy his pet falcon sat on his shoulder.

"The scans showed three in that building," Lt. Stone cover-ops specialist said. He has an eye-patch that conceals a special eyepiece that can scan and duplicate the clothing of anyone.

"Two girls around the boy's age and we got them," Jinx the other ninja student said who is holding one of the struggling girls as Kamakura is holding the other.

Snake Eyes held the boy who he knock out after he had tried to stab him. One of the girls did a palm strike on Snake Eyes chest who didn't even felt the blow thanks to the armor of his suit. It looks like the girl had expected something to happen which let, Jinx grab her. Kamakura grabbed the other girl when she tried to run away.

"Bring them back before we're seen," Duke said.

"Yes sir," Jinx said as the three ninjas ran back to the command center holding the three scared kids.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Zerg rushing a force with firearms and other advance weapons would work only if the zerg side doesn't mind losing most of their zerg force. And while the ninjas did use the weapons they pick up from the dead Cobra soldiers they don't know how they work. And anyone who use firearms knows that you can't just pick up a gun and know how to use it safely. Especially when it's a urban battle taking place and the unskilled person who just picks up a gun and fires it would more likely end up killing people on their side then the enemy.

2 - Soos watched the Cartoon Network editing.

!


	5. Chapter 5

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Gravity Fusion -

Walking through a forest that they found themselves in, Rin and Mimi along with their dog Genta. They had no idea how they ended up in a forest as they were in their office and somehow ended up wherever this place is. So they just started walking till they run into some signs of human life. Since they're immortal they have all the time in the world. They walk till they came to a road that just ends like it was cut off and found a welcome sign saying 'Welcome to Beach City, Maryland'. (1)

"Looks like we're in America," Mimi said as she looks over the city before them.

"But the question is why does the city looks like it belongs on a coast when we're inland?" Rin pointed out as it looks like someone just place the city in a place it doesn't belong.

"And does it look like two different cities were place next to each other?" Mimi ask seeing how different one section of the city is different from the other, and that the larger of the cities seem to have sections of it missing. Like someone just took a part of a city and put it someplace else.

"Yes it does," Rin said.

"Well it still beats being lost in the woods," Mimi said.

"True," Rin agreed as they walk towards the city.

!

Beach City -

Garnet the de-facto leader of the group and a fusion Gem who wields a pair of gauntlets. She is a fusion of two gems, Sapphire and Ruby.

Amethyst the care free member of the group who wields a three-tailed whip and the youngerst aside from Steven.

Pearl the intellectual and precise member of the group who wields a spear.

Steven Universe a half human member of the group who can summon a shield and a bubble, also the youngest. Son of Rose Quartz, the founder of the Crystal Gems, who gave up her physical form to give birth to him and Greg Universe a former rocker and now the owner of a car wash.

Currently they're in the Crystal Temple having gathered together to figure out what had happen to transport Beach City from where they were to wherever they are now. One moment they were having lunch when they saw a flash of light and they were someplace else. Pearl was using some gems scanning the surrounding area to see where they are. Amethyst was busy with Garnet in searching the town and making sure the people there are safe. Steven was told to stay with Pearl in case this was an attack by Homeworld.

"So Pearl you figure out where we are?" Steven ask as he's busy on his labtop.

"We seem to have been transported to the western coast. But the strange thing is that the landmass is completely different," Pearl said. (3)

"Different how?" Steven ask.

"It's like how...," Pearl said as a thought entered her head. "Could we have been transported to the past?"

"The past?" Steven ask.

"Well it would explain why all the landmass on Earth are just like how they were when, I first saw it in space," Pearl said.

"Then why is the internet still working?" Steven ask.

"What?" Pearl ask as she looks at the computer screen.

"According to the world map we're in the state of Oregon near a place town of Gravity Falls," Steven said.

"What that's impossible!" Pearl said.

The front door of the Beach house open as Amethyst came in. She wasn't alone as a old woman and a small dog came in with her.

"Pearl we discover that somehow we been transported to the state of Oregon and another city was transported with us. Meet Jasmine the former Te Xuan Ze the guardian of the magical world and Monroe a talking dog," Amethyst said all in one breath.

"A talking dog!" Steven said as he runs over and picks up the dog.

"Put me down lad!" Monroe shouted causing Steven to let go of him.

"A talking dog? A magical world? But there is no such thing as magic," Pearl said.

"Oh please how about the fact that, I can talk not to mention the fact that you're magical yourself," Monroe said.

"I'm a Gem, me and the others are just gemstones. We just use light to project a human figure, like a hologram but with mass. All of our powers are just what our kind are able to do," Pearl said. (4)

"Well you're right about there isn't anymore magic. After we were teleported to this place all the magic just disappeared. Now all the monsters that were hidden by a magic spell can now be seen by everyone," Jasmine said.

"Wait monsters?" Pearl ask.

"Yes monsters have been living along side with humans for years. It's just that they can't be seen or heard by normal humans. Now everyone is in a panic. Juniper and her friends are doing what they can to stop things from getting out of hand. It's just lucky that none of the monsters can use magic or things would get really messy," Monroe said.

"Wait how is it that you are able to talk?" Steven ask.

"Don't know why and, I don't care how," Monroe said.

"Wait there are monsters running around?" Pearl ask.

!

The city -

The monsters that lived in Orchid Bay City and the humans that live there were in a panic. The humans seeing monsters and the monsters in a panic because the humans can see them. Juniper Lee her brothers, Ray Ray and Dennis with the help of Lila a young girl Sasquatch were busy doing damage control. Garnet was helping them out in stopping both monsters and humans from fighting. As she still has her powers she's keeping the peace and having the monsters gather at the beach near the Crystal Temple. The humans of Beach City were more use to the strange then the humans of Orchid Bay and seeing one of the magical women around calm them down. As the monsters wouldn't hurt them if one of the magic women was telling them the monster's won't hurt them. (5)

At the side, Jody was standing by as she watches her friend Juniper talk to the monsters calming them down. The monsters were listening to her and did as they were told and being lead by the strange magical woman to the other city that appeared next to theirs. Speaking of which it looks like some of their city is missing.

"Wow, I can't believe that all this time Juniper knew there was a magical world," Jody said.

"Tell me about it," Ophelia said who is standing next to her.

"Should we help?" Marcus ask.

"Yeah those monsters are cool," Roger said.

"No you heard her. She needs us to stay out of the way while she handles things," Jody said.

"You seem to be taking this well," Ophelia said.

"Well, I been reading a book, I borrowed from her that tells you how to see monsters and, I saw her doing things you only see comic book heroes do," Jody said.

"Really!" Roger ask.

"When things calm down we should ask her," Marcus said.

!

In the forest -

Kosuna had no idea where she is but she's enjoying herself. She was in the middle of the desert and now she finds herself in the middle of a forest that she had only read about and seen in old pictures. She had started down the path to become the desert's number one power babe mercenary. After she declined to join her old master Kanta after his betray of his friends.

She has no idea where she is or how she got there, but that doesn't matter. For she's no longer in the hot burning sands of the desert but in a forest a real forest, with a small stream that she is dipping her feet in. She has never seen so much water before and all for the taking without anyone to stop her. She hopes she nevers has to go back to the desert.

"Hello?" a female voice spoke up.

"Yes?" she ask turning to see two women who are dress in old style clothes. Making her think maybe she's in the past.

"Do you know where we are?" Ran Tsukikage, a sake loving ronin who goes wherever the wind takes her.

"We're kind of lost," Meow a Chinese martial artist skilled in the Iron Cat Fist style. (6)

"Sorry but, I don't know where, I am either," Kosuna said.

"Okay," Ran said as she and Meow walk off leaving Kosuna alone once again.

As she was looking up in the sky she saw what looks like a plane of some kind in the sky. She had read about planes in books but never seen one before. Putting on her boots she headed off to where the plane is going and find out where she's is. Behind her Ran and Meow also saw the strange thing in the sky and saw the young girl in strange clothes running towards it. They decided to follow and see what's going on.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Rin Daughters of Mnemosyne

2 - Steven Universe.

3 - The war between the Crystal Gems and Homeworld reshaped much of the Earth of their universe.

4 - There's a short 'What are Gems?' where it's explain what gems are. They're not magic but are more like power rings as they're light base.

5 - The Life and Times of Juniper Lee.

6 - Carried by the Wind.

!


	6. Chapter 6

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Gravity Fusion -

"I don't understand how this can possibly work," Ratchet said staying behind while the others gather were the spaceship is landing. He's scanning the flashlight with every setting he has trying to learn how it works. But everything came out the same. The only thing different from any other flashlight is that the lens is made out of a strange crystal that is nothing like he has ever seen before.

"Oh this kind of stuff happens all the time around here," Dipper said as he looks through the journal to see if there's anything about the flashlight in it.

"Dipper made a shrinking and growing ray before," Mable said as she held Garfield in her arms. Waddles her pet pig was standing by her feet.

"Yeah all kinds of stuff happens around here," Soos said.

"We just kind of gotten use to it," Wendy said.

"Don't worry you guys can stay here," Stan said as he has dollar signs in her eyes thinking of all the money he can make with people willing to pay top dollar to see real life transformers.

"I found it!" Dipper shouted out finding the page with the flashlight on it. "This flashlight has the power to turn anything drawn or animated to life. Any creature or being that's been brought to life will act and have the memories of the show or book. Any magic or magical being once brought to life has no magic. The only beings and objects retain all of their power are technology base ones. Do not bring characters to life. They are not real and have nowhere to return to if they're brought to life." (1)

"Nowhere to return to?" Soos said realizing what he has done. "I really messed up this time."

"Soos you didn't know," Wendy said.

"No place to return too...," Ratchet said wondering how to break it to the others.

"Wait if the flashlight can make anything real. Why not just make a picture of you planet real?" Mable said pointing it out.

"Why that's...," Ratchet began to say as he realized that if the flashlight can make any picture real. Then it can make Cybertron real and as it was before the great war.

"Cool a planet of robots!" Dipper said.

"Let's make a planet of cats!" Mable shouted.

"Wait we better test it out first," Stan said as he climbs up on Ratchet and took the flashlight from his hand. He pulls out a picture of a a treasure chest full of gold watches and jewelry from an ad in the magazine he had on him. He flash the flashlight on the page and a chest appeared in midair and fell to the ground.

"I wonder why when I was watching the tv that all the shows, I brought to life just didn't appear in the room with me," Soos said.

"Who cares!" Stan said as he climbs down and looks over the chest full of bling. "Kids quick find as many pictures of anything with gold in it!"

"Giant hamster ball!" Mable shouted out as she runs into the shack.

"Not again," "Dipper said slapping his forehead.

"Hamster ball?" Ratchet ask.

"Don't ask," Wendy said.

"Hey, I know that ship," Soos said looking at the now landed spaceship. "It's the Outlaw Star from the anime Outlaw Star."

"Are they good guys?" Wendy ask.

"As good as a bunch of outlaws who make their living as outlaws are. They're mostly bounty hunters and hire guns but they are the good guys in their anime," Soos said before turning to Ratchet.

"I'll inform that to Prime," Ratchet said before using his com to contact the others.

"Ratchet, I just got an idea. I know from the show you guys are always low and energon. Why not use the flashlight to make more?" Soos said.

"What's that?" Stan ask.

"It's their food that keeps them running and everything else," Soos explained.

"I see," Stan said as the gears in his head started turning. "Soos go and find some pictures of energon for our new friends here."

"Right away," Soos said going into the shack to find some pictures of energon.

"What are you up to?" Dipper ask Stan.

"You know helping out some new friends and that if this energon is really that powerful. I can save money on the electric bill," Stan said.

"Electric bill?" Ratchet ask.

"He does this all the time," Wendy said.

Ratchet's com link turned on as a S.O.S. call came in.

"All Autobots, I'm transmitting on all channels. This is Cliffjumper, I'm with two other transformers, Airazor and Tigatron. Track my location by my signal. We're here with some humans who seem to have been transported to wherever this place is."

"Cliffjumper... but he's dead," Ratchet said as he just heard a ghost.

"Well looks like thanks to Soos he's alive again," Dipper said.

"Wait, I just thought of something. If the good guys are here, then where are the bad gays?" Wendy ask causing all listeners to freeze as that thought went through their heads.

!

High above the Earth -

The Decepticon flagship the Nemesis flew above the town of Gravity Falls hidden by it's cloaking shield. They have been busy watching the events unfold on the ground below and have been listening on in on the Autobots. They have also been downloading the contents of the animated show that they came from to learn more. Soundwave has hack into every government computer on the planet within seconds and has Laserbeak spying on the Autobots. They learn what was going to happen had they not been brought to life in this world.

Airachnid's body fell her spark having been rip out by Breakdown, the other Decepticons stood around having watched the brutal killing. Megatron stood on the bridge of the ship looking over all the data that's been collected from the internet, all of which is about them. He went through everything and all the different cannons as they are called about him and Prime. Different faces but the same every time. He did look at the Shatter Glass world where everything was reverse. And he saw what he would have become at the end.

"Now that she's been taken care of. It's time to review what we have learn. In this world we're nothing but fiction brought to life by a flashlight that has the power to bring anything drawn to life. We're not real just fictional characters in a cartoon," Megatron said to his fellow Decepticons. "But that doesn't matter we're real now and that flashlight is all we need to make Cybertron real in this universe. As for those of you who turn on me. Unlike, Airachnid consider this as a clean slate fir all of you."

"Wonderful master, we should go and take it from the Autobots. They with those humans all we need to do is threaten to destroy the town and they will give us the flashlight," Starscream said.

Soundwave brought up a screen showing Ratchet with the flashlight using it to make energon cubes appear from a drawing of it.

"I would wish to study how that device is able to make matter out of nothing," Shockwave said.

"We can just smash them," Dreadwing said.

"They're all there right in the open," Skyquake agreed with his brother.

"Wait, I think we should talk with the Autobots," Knock Out said earning him looks from the others.

"What do you mean?" Breakdown ask.

"Simple we make a truce with the Autobots and simply have two Cybertrons brought to life one for each of us," Knock Out said surprising everyone. "Why fight for a single planet when we can simply just make two for each of us."

"Two Cybertrons...," Megatron said thinking it over.

"And wouldn't it just grind those Autobot gears that we're the ones who would like a peaceful outcome where we both win," Makeshift adds.

"This is a new world and a chance to make sure that we won't make the same mistakes," Megatron said having seen what could have been. "Besides there's always another cycle."

!

Elsewhere -

Peridot had suddenly found herself in the middle of nowhere deep in a forest. She tried scanning for any crystal tech but the only thing she found was the Crystal Gems. She was about to see if there's anything else when Jasper suddenly appear out of nowhere near her.

"Where? Where is she?" Jasper shouted out looking for Lapis Lazuli.

"Jasper?" Peridot spoke up getting her attention.

"Peridot? Where are we?" Jasper ask.

"I don't know. I'm trying to find where we are. You just appeared out of nowhere," Peridot said.

"Do a scan and use the humans network. We need to know what has happen," Jasper said.

"The human networks?" Peridot ask as she uses her fingers to create a computer screen.

"Just do it," Jasper said.

"Right," Peridot said as she begins to download and hack what the humans call a computer network. "Also the Crystal Gems are here as well."

"Them!" Jasper growled. "If they're here then that's where she'll be."

"Jasper you have to see this," Peridot said showing her the screen of her fighting Garnet.

"What?" Jasper ask staring at the screen.

"There's more," Peridot said as she shows more information on the tv show of Steven Universe which they are apart of as villains.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - That's something that doesn't come up in stories that has fictional characters being brought to life.

!


	7. Chapter 7

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Gravity Fusion -

Pacifica Northwest was just having one of those days, wake up get something to eat and be served by a giant talking purple spider... The spider who made breakfast when the cook run out of the kitchen screaming, is name Jeff the spider. He has no idea how he got into the manor but since he scared the cook away he decided to make them breakfast. Jeff the spider was just nice, maybe a bit too nice. Seeing that there's a giant man size spider and looking out the window is a giant spaceship slowing coming down. She decided to go to the one place where she would get answers.

"Just turn a left here," Pacifica said to Jeff is is driving the car.

"I hope that your friends of yours are just as nice as you," Jeff said.

"Yeah...," Pacifica said as it's just hard to be around Jeff. He's just so nice, he had somehow convince her parents to be her butler.

They drove up to the shack and saw giant robots talking with a crew of a smaller spaceship that had landed. While the Mystery Shack gang were busy with another robot. Pacifica told Jeff to drive over to the shack where she can get some answers.

"Pacifica?" Mabel and Dipper ask seeing her stepping out of the limo along with a giant spider.

"Meet Jeff. He showed up in my house and I figure that you guys would know what happen," Pacifica said.

"Soos brought a bunch of cartoon characters to life with a magical flashlight," Mable said.

"And Jeff the spider is from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Dipper said.

"Figures," Pacifica said. "Well now what?"

"Now what?" Dipper ask.

"What's going to happen now that there's are a bunch of cartoons who been brought to life are running around and the giant spaceship," Pacifica pointed out.

"You guys aren't use to seeing a spaceship?" Gene ask as his crew and the other Autobots walk over to the group.

"I'm not speaking of your ship," Pacifica said as she pointed up to the giant ship that's drawing closer to them. "That one."

"It's the Nemesis!" Ironhide shouted.

"Oh man. I really mess up," Soos said seeing the Decepticon flagship heading for them.

"Ground bridge!" Ratchet shouted as a Ground Bridge opens in front of the group and Megatron, Shockwave, Knock Out and Breakdown step out. Out from the ship Starscream, Dreadwing, and Skyquake lead the flying Vehicons and the Insecticons surrounding the Autobots.

"How tough are these guys?" Gene ask loading his castor.

"Don't bother human your weapon won't work," Knock Down said having read up on the Outlaw Stars.

"Eat this!" Gene shouted pulling the trigger and his castor shell did nothing.

"Sorry human but your magic bullets don't work in this world. While ours pure tech ones do," Breakdown said pointing his blaster at the sweating Outlaws.

"Enough!" Megatron said to his minions before looking at Prime who and his bots are putting themselves in front of the humans. "We're here to talk. I already know that in this world we're nothing but fiction. Brought to life by that flashlight your medic is holding."

"Wait how did you know that?" Mable ask. Then she saw Laserbeak fly over landing on Breakdown's shoulder. "Oh that's how."

"What do you want Megatron?" Prime ask waving the others not to open fire.

"I have downloaded and watched how our battle would have ended. In this world however the good guys don't have them winning no matter what. And I have no intention of ever allowing you to win as you did so before," Megatron said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Wheeljack ask ready to bust some heads.

"I have decided that in this new world, to start on a blank slate. I simply want the flashlight to be used to create a new Cybertron in this world," Megatron said.

"Where you rule," Prime said.

"Of course a new Cybertron where the Decepticons rule. And as for you Autobots, you all get your own Cybertron to make your home on," Megatron said shocking the bots with his words.

"What?" Arcee ask.

"Our war over Cybertron can be peacefully solved if there's two planets. One for Autobots and one for Decepticons," Megatron stated. "Think about it Prime. Our endless war can come to an end with you agreeing to use the flashlight that brought us to life in this world. To create two Cybertrons for both of us."

"And what will stop you and your Decepticons from wanting to take the other Cybertron?" Bumblebee shouted out.

"Why should, I bother with your Cybertron when, I have my own?" Megatron said.

"We're already drawn a rough draft of the new planet," Knock Out said showing a display of a new Cybertron. The humans couldn't see it but the Autobots could see that the 3D picture of their home was changed from what they remembers. Their optics allowed them to see all sorts of new buildings and machines on the planet. "Of course we made some improvements using the different cannons of the fiction we came from."

"But of course there's no way of knowing if the flashlight be able to bring to life a 3D image without testing it first," Megatron said as he bring up a 3D image of Tailgate Arcee's old partner.

"Bring back Tailgate?" Arcee said as she looks at her leader.

"And you don't have to worry about Airachnid," Breakdown said as he shows the head of the female Decepticon.

"Think about it Prime. With this truce we can bring back all those who have fallen in battle," Megatron said.

"And you will keep your word?" Prime ask.

"Unlike you, I wish to start on a clean slate. Unless you Autobots wish to continue our war on this world," Megatron said offering out his hand to Prime.

"Then we're in agreement," Prime said taking Megatron's hand in his forming a truces on this world.

"Wait, I watched the show. Where's Predaking? Not to mention the other two Predacons, Darksteel and Skylynx?" Dipper ask out loud causing everyone to look at him. "Of course that's unless, Soos didn't watch Predacons Rising or use the flashlight on Predaking."

"I shouldn't mention that, I used it like crazy on those tanks that held all those Predacons," Soos said.

"Oh boy," Dipper said not liking what that means.

!

Elsewhere -

Predaking look over the tanks that held his subjects. They're just as he remembers them before they were destroyed. Darksteel was looking over the computers trying to figure out how to release them. Skylynx is busy outside the cave on lookout. They chase those creatures out of the camp with a few fireballs once they discovered the cloning tanks. Those creatures were trying to break open the tanks before they were chased off.

"My king, I return," Skylynx said flying into the cave using the hole those creatures made when they ran away.

"You found something?" Predaking ask.

"I found someone calling himself a Predacon," Skylynx said revealing Rampage in tank mode coming into the cave with Gretel riding on top of him. Rampage stop in front of Predaking and Gretel got off of him allowing him to transform into his robot mode.

"Predaking, I am Rampage," he interdouced himself.

"You call yourself a Predacon?" Predaking ask looking down at the smaller transformer who is half his size. (1)

"Do you know where you are? Or what a Maximal is?" Rampage ask.

"What do you mean?" Predaking ask.

"I have much to show you then," Rampage said pulling out the human computer he kept on him.

!

At a Government Building -

Agent Powers and Trigger watch the local news channel of Gravity Falls, the news showed giant alien ships. They also covered what's being posted online of strange beings that have appeared all over the town. There is also images from the eyes in the sky of a large city as well as another that's in ruins. There is also another city that appeared next to a large lake that wasn't there before. They couldn't cover it as pictures of the giant alien ship are being sent all over and the higher ups want answers. They couldn't cover it up at this point as other countries eyes in the sky are picking up the alien ship. Then there's all the hacking of government computers not just here but all over the world that has been happening, all coming from Gravity Falls. They had to cut the power to the servers to stop any more downloads. (2)

"This is Agent Powers. I want a total lock down on Gravity Falls before things get out of control," said agent said.

"The National Guards have already been sent," Agent Trigger said.

"We got to make sure that there won't be a mass panic," Agent Powers said.

"We'll show the American people that their government is on top of things," Agent Trigger said.

"And, I want everything to be done by the book. We don't need a PR nightmare on our hands. The world is going to be watching and this could be first contact with an alien race the last thing we need is for them to think badly of us," Agent Powers remained everyone.

"Um sir you should look at this," Agent Trigger said pointing at the screen showing the markings of the alien craft and the robots on the ground.

"We're dealing with Transformers?" Agent Powers ask.

"Appears so. They look to be from the Prime universe," Agent Trigger said seeing the familiar robots.

"Alright new orders don't attack any of the robots till we know if they're friendly or not," Agent Powers said not wanting to be the crazy government agent who thinks all aliens are bad.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The Beast Wars transformers are much smaller then the older transformers. Rampage is only half the size of Predaking's robot form.

2 - Covering up things like what's happening in Gravity Falls is easier when there was no internet. Now that there is, covering up something like a giant alien ship appearing over a town is a very hard thing to do now. And that the Transformers are hacking into any government computers around the world that has a internet connection would draw attention.

!


	8. Chapter 8

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Gravity Fusion -

"Thanks for saving us," McGee said to Bruce as he and the other campers are catching their breath. Bruce, Tatsu and Alfred had lead them behind a large rock and the running manotaurs simply ran by them.

"You're welcome kids," Tatsu said as she takes a glance at the bigfoot and the zombie with a chainsaw hand.

"Don't worry about them. They're just the camp workers at our camp," Gretchen said.

"Camp?" Bruce ask.

"Yeah Camp Lakebottom," Squirt said.

"We we're out on a hike when those minotaurs came out of nowhere," Rosebud said.

"I for one glad you three lead us to safety," Armand said.

"Those things were running from something," Alfred said.

"What could scare them?" Tatsu ask as all of minotaurs were big and strong looking, not even going with the giant one.

"Well as we were running from them they did shout about something about a dragon," Sawyer said.

"That would do it," Armand said. "Dragons are simply impossible to be around."

"So do anyone knows where we are?" McGee ask.

"No," Bruce said as he looks around wondering how far they are.

"By the way what's your name?" McGee ask.

"I'm Bruce Wayne," Bruce answers and the three kids eyes widen.

"Wait as in Bruce Wayne as in Batman!" the three kids shouted out.

"What?" Bruce ask wondering how three kids know he's Batman as Tatsu and Alfred wondered the same thing.

!

Gravity Falls Lake -

Sheriff Daryl Blubs and his Deputy Durland towed the burnt remains of a boat to shore. They were on boat patrol duty when they saw something blowing up. They search and found the floating remains of what looks to be an old navy patrol boat if Blubs remembers right. They didn't find anyone left alive only finding bits and pieces of the people that were on board when whatever set off the big explosion. So they towed the boat to shore before it completely sinks. (1)

"Look at that!" Durland said pointing to the giatn spaceship floating over the town.

"Better call this in," Blubs said grabbing his radio and calls in the speical dispatch. "This is Sheriff Blubs we have a code Outer34."

"I'm aware of that," the dispatcher said. "Computers all over the world even government databases have been hack all coming from your location. There's no way to cover this up that this point. Pictures and video of the ship is appearing all over the world. You and Deputy Durland must do damage control before things get out of hand. Get to the location, I'm transmitting to you. Meet with the aliens and gather information. The National Guards are 15 minutes away."

"That's a 10-4," Blubs said turning off the radio.

"Wow! Aliens! I can't wait to meet them," Durland shouted out.

"Looks like the aliens are at the Mystery Shack. Durland stay here till the medical team from the hospital gets here," Blubs said.

"Aww sucks," Durland said.

"I know, I know but you can meet the aliens later. We're still officers of the law. And the boat is a crime scene," Blubs said.

"Right," Durland said.

"HEY!" a young girl wearing a white dress and squid like hat shouted. They notice that she has long blue hair that remains them of squid arms. "What do you humans think you're doing!"

!

Hinata's Inn -

Keitaro watched the news with the four women who came to the inn. All four of them have never seen a TV before and others things that anyone would know. Then it hit him as he saw the news reports of the alien craft and of strange beings and objects appearing around the town of Gravity Falls. Somehow he and the inn got transported to another world along with other beings and objects from other worlds, like in a manga. Which he explained it to the girls.

"Both me and Asami were on our way to the Spirit World," Korra said.

"Which might be the reason why my magic isn't working," Lucy said as she held one of her keys trying to summon and getting nothing. "I read about people going to others world before but magic should still work."

"There is magic here but it's so different here. If, I try hard enough," Erza said drawing the strange new magic of this world to her. She managed to grab hold of the magic and used it to change into one of her armors. Which ended up with her standing there naked when she ended up destroying her clothes.

"Yikes!" Keitaro said as Korra covered his eyes with her hands.

"Alright magic of this world is very hard to use unless you know what you're doing," Lucy as she watched Erza run with her suitcase to change into some clothes.

"What about you?" Asami ask Korra.

"I'll try," Korra said trying to use Air Bending but ended up with nothing. She tried using the other elements and got nothing as well. "Looks like in this world there's no connection to the elements here." (2)

"You four can stay here till someone comes along from the government here to help," Keitaro said.

"You think the government will help?" Asami ask.

"Well since we're all from other worlds all we have to do is work with them and we'll be treated well," Keitaro said as his friend and daughter lived there for awhile and say it's a nice place.

"How do you know you're in another world?" Lucy ask seeing how he knows things of this world that they don't.

"Well, I should be speaking Japanese not English that is the spoken language of this place. And, I saw today's date on the news. If this is my world, I'm a couple of years in the future," Keitaro said.

Lucy made gagging sounds as she pointed to the entrance of the inn that was left open. The other three turn and saw why she's look so scared. Standing there is a big, hairy and violet-purple monster with large sharp teeth and horns. Who is wearing pants for some reason.

"Look out!" Erza shouted as she had came back to see the monster having entered the inn. She picked up a chair and ran at the big and scary monster.

!

Elsewhere -

"Alright, I have an update," Cliffjumper said being in contact with his old team. He and the others had gathered at the city called Soul Society. He told the humans about what his team has discovered and how they came to be on this world. Which cause many of them to go into shock.

Currently he and his two fellow bots are keeping the peace between the Shinigami's and the Arrancar's who had showed up while, Ichigo and his group were away. It turned out that some of the area surrounding Soul Society is made up of both the living world namely part of the town where Ichigo and his group call home and the fortress that the Arrancar's made their home in. Which all of them are now living beings with no powers. The Arrancar's found out that the bone parts of their bodies are now just armor or masks. More surprisingly is that the holes they had on their bodies are gone and they're now whole.

Right it's the calm before the storm as the Shinigami's and the Arrancar's didn't know what to do seeing that they're just fiction in this world. Many are watching clips of their show on the laptops and phones that some of the humans had with them. And learning what would have happen if things had continue on as they did. Didn't sit well with many and the only thing keeping the peace are the robots who still have powers and are keeping each side from attacking each other. There were some of those Hollow creatures that were attacking both the Shinigami's and the Arrancar's but all of them were quickly killed by their weapons and getting the point across that, they're no long have any of their powers and only armed with swords. While they're armed with guns. There is that one Arrancar who is armed with guns but that's it.

"Prime wants me and Tigatron to stay here, to keep the humans from panicking. Airazor since you're the only one of us that can fly he wants you to meet them at their location," Cliffjumper said.

"Trusting Cons?" Airazor ask.

"I don't like it either but it seems that Megatron does want to make peace with us," Cliffjumper said.

"This world is one where we're just stories," Tigatron said. "Now that we're here we can start anew."

"I hope so," Airazor said transforming into her beast form and took flight. "Just keep the humans from fighting."

"We will," Tigatron said waving her off as she flew towards the others.

"Keep your com open," Cliffjumper said.

"Right," Tigatron said seeing how tense the humans are and gathering in groups. Ichigo's family and his friends are talking with each other joined by a pair of Arrancar sisters. One older and other younger both wearing green clothes and wearing skull helmets.

"Military transports incoming," Cliffjumper said his scanners picking them up.

"I see them," Tigatron said his eyes zooming in on the incoming convoy.

"Military?" Urahara ask who is staying close to the transformers having been a big fan of them. And seeing that they're the only ones armed with high powered energy weapons safer to be around. He did enjoy how the Shinigami's are now at a lost in what to do. Now that the whole reason for their culture is now gone, they're no longer spirits just normal humans as well as some of the hollows. Their whole reason for existing is now gone. The human hollows no longer are hollows just normal humans in bone clothing.

"American Military," Cliffjumper answers.

"Well this is a different world," Urahara said hoping that the American Military isn't like back in their fictional world. "At least everyone is speaking English."

!

Hinata Inn -

Loud crying echoed through the building as Asami and Korra tried to comfort a crying Eduardo who Erza had hit in the face with a chair. It turned out that Edurardo found himself in the woods and didn't know where he was. After wandering around he saw the inn and came in to use the phone to call home.

"Poor guy. He's just a big kid," Keitaro said.

"He might look like a monster but he doesn't act like one," Lucy agreed.

"I already said, I'm sorry to him," Erza said who would like it that they didn't keep on reminding her of what she did.

"Well we're in another world so you can't just attack anyone here. What may look like a monster to you is just a normal person in this world," Keitaro said not knowing if Eduardo is from this world or not.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" a female voice ask.

"Come in," Keitaro said before turning to Erza. "Remember don't just think they're bad."

"Enough," Erza growled.

Stepping into the inn stood a young woman who is made out of metal. A robot girl teenager who isn't alone. With her is an older human woman who has long black hair pale green skin color and wearing a black and green suit. Another woman black hair woman a bit older who has a teenager boy next to her who looks to be her son. And a young Japanese girl with part of her black hair dyed pink.

"Let me guess you people ended up in the middle of a forest or a place that you never been before and don't know how you got here," Lucy said.

"Yes," the robot girl said.

"How did you know that?" the older woman with her son ask.

Lucy said nothing as she pointed behind her at the crying Eduardo.

"Better come in and we'll explain what we think happen," Keitaro said wondering who else is going to show up. (3)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Sorry but seeing how powerful Rampage's missiles are and all the ammo that the Black Lagoon company has on the boat. And they did have two torpedoes on the same deck they were standing on too. There's no way they would have survive something like that. And that the action movie physics aren't working for them anymore. Remember the entire anime and manga is nothing more then one long action movie. So no action movie rules working for them here.

2 - With no spirits like the ones of her world, Korra can't bend anymore. And as for magic users they have to learn the hard way to use the magic of Gravity Falls as how they understand how magic works and how they use magic doesn't work anymore in Gravity Falls. As Erza found out the hard way and she got off lucky as it only destroyed her clothes leaving her naked. And not causing them to burst in flames while she's still wearing them.

3 - Any ideas?

!


	9. Chapter 9

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Gravity Fusion -

"Can you two please stop that," Ahsoka said as two human children had discovered her and are now all over her asking her questions.

"Can, I use your lightsaber?" Candy Chiu ask.

"Can you use your powers to make cute boys fall for me?" Grenda ask.

"I already told you two no," Ahsoka said to the two trying not to draw too much attention to herself in the alleyway where the two kids found her. "Besides, I don't have a lightsaber anymore. Or make people for in love!"

"Aww," the two girls said.

"Hi!" XJ-5 said floating above her other sisters XJ-1 through XJ-8. They had found themselves in an old junkyard with a crazy old man in it. They decided to find their older sister XJ-9.

"Wow robots," Candy said.

"You wouldn't know where we can find our sister XJ-9 would you?" XJ-5 ask.

"We're on our way to the shack where Mabel texted us about giant robots," Candy said.

"That sounds like where XJ-9 would be," XJ-6 mutters.

"You will take us there," XJ-8 stated. She and her sisters grab the three taking them to the shack with Candy pointing where to go.

"Hey put me down!" Ahsoka said wondering how she gotten into this mess.

!

Beach/Orchid Bay City -

"And here, I thought we have seen just about everything," Mimi said as she, Rin and their dog Genta watches as monsters are walking past them.

"Monsters walking through the streets," Rin said. And watch as a strange woman wearing big gauntlets and afro hair is watching over the monsters from a roof of a nearby building, as they were led by what looks like a sister and two brothers and another young girl.

"I hope we'll find help here," Mimi said. "Or at least a computer."

"Mimi over there," Rin siad pointing to the convoy of military transports are driving to the city.

"I guess whatever is happening isn't normal," Mimi said. "Should we stay?"

"They be on the look out for anyone trying to leave," Rin said as army helicopters flew over them. They hover over buildings or landed on landing pad on the roof tops of the city with soldiers coming out of them.

"That red woman is talking with those soldiers," Mimi said pointing to the roof where the woman is standing on. She's talking with what looks to be a commander of the army unit.

"We just have to wait and see what's going to happen," Rin said.

!

Elsewhere -

"Well can you use this piece of junk?" Jasper ask Peridot.

"No this is just a piece of human junk," Peridot said as she looks over one of the downed Cobra aircraft. It crash landed near them and they found the human in the craft dead. Jasper had Peridot look over the craft if there's anything useful.

"THE HOME WORLD GEMS," a voice shouted out.

Turning both of them turn around and saw a strange creature floating in the air. It's a yellow, triangular creature. It has a single large eye rimmed with four black lashes on its top and bottom. Has four limbs, two pairs of black arms and legs. He has thin, black limbs, wearing a small, black bow tie, has has a tall, thin black top hat that floats just above his head.

"Who are you?" Jasper ask.

"NAME'S BILL CIPHER. NICE TO MEET YOU JASPER AND PERIDOT," the creature answers.

"How did you know our names?" Peridot ask. She used her scanners to try to find out what the creature is but everything on her scanners are coming up blank.

"I KNOW LOTS OF THINGS. _LOTS OF THINGS._ THINGS AROUND HERE HAVE BECOME VERY INTERESTING, VERY INTERESTING. DID YOU KNOW THOSE INJECTORS CAN BE FOUND 4 MILES EAST OF HERE IN A CAVE?," Bill Cipher said.

"Why are you telling us this?" Peridot ask wondering what creature this thing is. She and Jasper learned that they're fictional characters in this world and from what Peridot has learned from the human news networks other fictional beings are running around too. And that those with magical beings don't have their powers anymore. So either this creature magic isn't magical or is from this world.

"JUST WANT TO HELP OUT. BESIDES THE CRYSTAL GEMS HAVE HELP AND OTHER FRIENDS SO WHY NOT HELP THE OTHER SIDE," Bill explains.

"What they're here?" Jasper growls.

"YUP THEY SURE ARE. SO YOU TWO BETTER GET TO WORK," Bill said as he puffs away.

!

Ruins of the Leaf Village -

Guy one of the last surviving ninjas scream as his body was incase in ice leaving only his head expose. The other surviving adults that are with him were also frozen in ice and lay in pieces as the children they were protecting smash the frozen bodies of their protectors like glass.

"Good children, good. Keep on smashing," a blue skinned, thin set man with white hair said. He wore a blue winter coat, black pants and a striped red and white scarf with black boots. On his back he wore a backpack with a hose that allowed him to fire ice.

"What have you done to them?" Guy ask as the children have become something else. Their skins have become a sickly dark green color and their eyes have turned yellow. They followed the orders of the man without question. The man had sprayed them with something that turn them into what they have become.

"I transform them into my slaves. They don't feel anything, they don't think for themselves, they just do what, I tell them. I don't know where, I am but, I feel so free. Like something that's been holding me back is now gone," the man explains. "In the past, I would have just left you all here frozen. But now... I just can't explain it. Having my children smashing the frozen bodies to pieces, just never came to my mind. These children so young and full of life, their soft bodies doing whatever, I want them to do. They're just little toys for me to use and throw away once, I'm done," the man smiles cruelly.

"You have a sick mind," Guy said realizing to his horror what the man is getting to.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them," the man smiles. "Oh yes, I haven't given you my name yet have, I. The name is Coldheart, Professor Coldheart."

"Ten Ten?" Guy ask seeing his surviving student walking up to him with a blank look in her eyes in her hands is a metal pipe.

"She isn't there anymore. She is now my toy," Coldheart said as he watches the girl Ten Ten lifts up the metal pipe and swung down on her teacher who was shouting at her to stop.

Coldheart watches as the girl turn her teacher's head into paste. Smiling at what he has plan for her and the other children he has found in the ruins of the village he had came across. He doesn't know where he is or how he got there. But where ever he is has somehow open his mind to new ideas and new fun for him to have. (1)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Professor Coldheart the very first true villain of the Carebears. Silly when you watch him in the old shows but it's only when you watch him again that you have a fridge horror realization what he truly is. And in the world of Gravity Falls he is now able to fully release everything that the Carebear world would never allow him to do. He is a child abuser and turns children into his mindless slaves. Many old cartoon villains are complete monsters when they're no longer bond by the rules of their cartoon world.

!


	10. Chapter 10

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Gravity Fusion -

The entire town of Gravity Falls was place under lock down as the national guard put up road blocks and stop people from going in or out of the area. They kept the entire area clear of the news vans and helicopters that tried to get in, leaving only the local news network of Gravity Falls to cover it. Flying above it all, Airazor in her falcon mode flew overhead scanning what's happening. As she neared the shack where the other bots are at under the Con's ship, she saw that the human military are already on the scene. She flew down and join the Autobots taking her robot form when she landed.

"Did, I miss anything?" Airazor ask looking up at the much bigger bots as she is human sized.

"We convince the military that the Con's are not going to be attacking as we're working on a peace deal," Arcee said pointing to where Megatron and Prime are speaking with the commander of the military unit.

"Right now we're trying to figure out how many shows Soos has brought to life," Ratchet said as he watch as Shockwave scanned the flashlight. He like the other Autobots are watching for any funny business but Shockwave did pointed out that as the lens of the flashlight is made out of some unknown element. That if a battle were to happen for it, the lens might be broken and that's it for any hope in remaking their planet for both sides.

"Where are the humans?" Airazor ask.

"Inside with some soldiers. They're looking over the shows that Soos watched and used the flashlight on. Soundwave is the only one who can enter without destroying the shack," Bulkhead said pointing to the shack. Soundwave is using his two tentacles to enter the shack through a window.

"Well, I'm small enough," Airazor said being the smallest bot.

"GUYS!" Mable shouted as she runs out of the shack with some paper.

"You have a list of shows?" Bulkhead ask.

"No better!" Mable said as she runs up to Shockwave and climbs up him using her grappling gun and grabs the flashlight. She took one of the pictures using the flashlight on it and in a flash of light a large machine stood in front of Shockwave.

The machine that was brought to life, was an Allied mobile construction vehicle or MCV from the Command &amp; Conquer: Red Alert 3. It's a mobile prefabrication factory which constructs prefab structures and deploys them. Which Mable printed out and wrote in that it creates stasis pods with protoforms inside of them. And she wrote it can also make any robot into a transformer and repair bots. And makes Energon Cubes.

"What is that?" Shockwave ask looking at the massive vehicle which reminds him of the tanks they used during the war, the big ones.

"It's a mobile construction vehicle or MCV that makes protoforms, or give sparks to robot or repairs bots. It also makes Energon Cubes out of other energy sources like in first Transformer cartoon," Mable explains.

"How did you make something like that?" Ratchet ask.

"I printed out a picture of a MCV and wrote what it does on it," Mable said.

"That's just dumb you can't do that. It's just a hunk of metal," Starscream said.

"What did you call me!" the MCV shouted surprising everyone within range.

The bots and humans watch as the massive vehicle transformed into a giant robot much bigger then any of the current transformers. The new transformer is easily the same size as Bruticus the combined form of the Combaticon team or bigger. And while the transformer is big both fembots Arcee and Airazor saw that the new bot is a fellow fembot like them.

"I'm Big Mama little bot," said the female transformer looking down at Starscream. (1)

"Easy there big guy," Starscream said only to be grab by the bigger bot and held up to her eye level.

"I'm a fembot little man," Big Mama growled.

"Right," Starscream gulped.

"Good. Remember it," Big Mama said as she held him in her open palm and gave him a flick with her other hand sending him screaming as he was sent flying.

"You also made her into a transformer?" Shockwave ask staring up at the giant transformer who is much bigger then many of the transformers he remembers.

"I guess, I did," Mable said.

Bumblebee buzzed something which Big Mama noticed.

"Oh your voice box is damage," Big Mama said as transforms back into her MCV mode and transforms into her factory mode. A metal claw came out of the repair section of the factory and pulled Bumblebee in, with the repair bay door closing behind him.

"Bumblebee!" Smokescreen shouted.

"Don't worry he'll be ok," Big Mama said as she does her work on repairing Bumblebee.

The repair bay door open and Bumblebee came out.

"What just happen?" Bumblebee ask and blink as he could talk again. "I can talk!"

"That's what, I do," Big Mama said as she transforms back into her robot mode.

"So are you an Autobot or Decepticon?" Airazor ask having flown up to be able to speak to Big Mama face to face so to speak.

"Neither, I won't choose a side as any sparkling, I create will choose to be one or another. I won't force them to choose either side because, I'm on that one," Big Mama said.

"Better not let the human play around with the flashlight anymore," Megatron said.

"Yes," Prime said seeing Megatron has a point. He looks up at Airazor who's still flying. "Can you take her inside?"

"On it," Airazor said as she flew down grabbing Mabel.

"Awe come on, I'm just trying to help," Mabel said.

"Yes but we can't have you bringing more things to life," Airazor said.

""Hey Mabel!" Candy shouted as she, Grenda and Ahsoka were carried over to them by the XJ sisters.

"Girl! You brought robots and an alien!" Mabel said as she broke away from Airazor hold and ran over to her friends.

"Oh great more," Starscream said having just flown back from where he landed.

"Kids you better get inside," Airazor said herding the three young girls into the shack.

Ahsoka look around at the human dress in uniforms from an army she guessed and the giant droids unlike any she has seen before.

"Alright can anyone here explain to me what's going on?" she ask.

"It's a long story," Bulkhead said.

"We're still trying to figure it out ourselves," Knockout said.

"How can anything get any stranger?" Ahsoka ask out loud.

"Hi want some coco?" Jeff the spider ask having come out with a plate with a cup of coco on it.

"I just had to open my mouth," Ahsoka said face palming herself.

Bursting out of the woods came running 10 women wearing short sailor suits that Japanese girls wear. Three of them are older with the oldest being the one with the long green hair, with the other two one light green who is carrying a younger dark haired girl and the other short haired blonde who is carrying a younger pink haired girl over their shoulders. The other five were two blondes, one with a strange long ponytail hairstyle, a long dark haired one, a short bluehead and a taller brown haired girl who has it in a ponytail. And from behind them came a young man dress in a tux and a mask came running out of the woods with a glowing flying female throwing plasma bolts at them.

"Run, Run you scouts you can't run forever!" Metalia shouted enjoying how her foes are running from her. She has no idea where she is or how she got here, all she cares about now is her hated foes are now powerless while she still has some of her powers. In this place the magic she had was gone as well as her foes. She could feel magic in this place but it's strange and different from what she's use to. But while her magic is gone she still has her other powers as she is a plasma being born from a star. (2)

She stop as the scouts and their lone male companion stop as they saw a number of army men and giant robots standing in front of them. The army men were aiming their weapons at Metalia as were the giant robots.

"It's the sailor scouts they're friendly. The flying glowing one is Metalia she's a being made of plasma," Ratchet shouted having done some research.

"A plasma creature?" Megatron ask scanning her body.

"You robots won't stop me!" Metalia shouted as she threw a plasma bolt at Megatron who grunted as the plasma bolt strung.

"You will die for that!" Megatron shouted as he aims his cannon at her.

"You think your...," Metalia began to say when Megatron blasted her. While her energy body of living plasma is hard to destroy, the energon powered energy weapons of the transformers can hurt and destroy her. Which she learns as she stares where her arm use to be and tried to reform her arm but from it hard as the energy of the blast she was just hit with, is effecting her body making it slow in healing. She quickly realize that if she is hit with a blat on her head or a big blast would completely destroy her. She dodged another energy blast from Megatron as she turn and flew away.

"Destroy her!" Megatron shouted as his cons went after her.

"Wait you're a good guy?" Sailormoon ask looking up at the evil transformers she has seen on tv. (3)

"No, I'm not but in this new world. I decided to start on a clean slate," Megatron said.

"What?" SailorPluto ask lost as the others in this place where none of their powers work.

"It's going to take awhile," Ratchet said wondering how many more are going to show up.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Big Mama is the size of Devastator in Transformers Devastation.

2 - Since Metalia was born from a star, she would have plasma powers even without magic.

3 - First Sailormoon dub.

!


	11. Chapter 11

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Gravity Fusion -

"I'm not real?" Serena Tsukino mutters as she stares at the computer screen that's playing the opening of her show. Her other friends Amy Mizuno aka Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino aka Sailor Mars, Lita Kino aka Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino aka Sailor Venus, Darien Shields aka The Masked Tuxedo, their future daughter Rini Tsukino aka Sailor Mini Moon, Trista Meioh aka Sailor Pluto, Amara Tenoh aka Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh aka Sailor Neptune, and Hotaru Tomoe aka Sailor Saturn. All are also watching with different reactions with them learning that they're just fictional characters of a magical girl anime show. (1)

"Yup that's about it. I found a magical flashlight that can bring anything that is drawn to life. I used it on Garfield bringing him to life," Soos said pointing to said cat who is sleeping on top of a monster skull display. "I thought it could bring anything to life but instead, I only learn that after, I spent the whole afternoon skimming through shows using the flashing on the tv wanting to bring it to life."

"This doesn't make sense," Amy said who is using her computer trying to make sense of things.

They were brought into the stack and given some clothes to wear as their magical girl costumes are just that in this world. Which are just costumes now that gave them no magical protection and their magical items are now just pretty nick knacks. Now they find themselves in a world where they're just works of fiction with no powers, no family just themselves.

"Nope sorry girls but like all the others outside you're struck here. But hey look on the bright side none of you have to fight those monsters anymore or those big bad... hmmm villains anymore," Stan said trying to cheer them up.

"You all are able to live out a normal life without having to face nightmares," Wendy adds.

"And the government is here so they can help you all with aid," Mabel said.

"You're stuck here but it doesn't mean it's a bad thing. The transformers have been fighting a war for millions of years and in this world they made peace," Dipper said.

"But what about Metalia? We don't have powers but she does," Rei said.

"The Decepticons are handling that. And one thing you can count them on, is that once they're on a hunt they won't stop till they find what they're hunting," Airazor who is in the room with them said. She's making sure that Mabel won't be bringing anymore transformers to life.

!

In the forest -

Shockwave in tank mode power through everything in his path with Vehicons and Insecticons following him. Above the tree line Starscream, Dreadwing, and Skyquake are leading their own groups in the hunt for the plasma creature known as Metalia. Megatron ordered them to search and destroy Metalia but Shockwave is planning on capturing the plasma creature and study it.

Metalia on the other hand is racing through the forest trying to hide from the robots chasing her. The flying ones have been blasting her and more then once had herded her so that she ran into the ones on the ground. She couldn't fly above the tree line as the last time she tried that she was almost killed. Each time she was blasted by those energy weapons of theirs, it took longer and longer for her to regenerate. And her attacks did little damage to the robots, her attacks did cause them to phase but didn't bring them down. (2)

Metalia was flying so fast that she wasn't looking where she's going and ended up in a clearing. The clearing is a hill with a large barn on top of it. The barn has been extensively remodeled, most notably it has a water tower sticking out of a hole in the wall and has a makeshift loft . And more importantly being out in the open allowed the robots chasing her to zero on in on her.

"There you are!" Starscream shouted landing in front of her and blasting away at her.

"Stay back!" Metalia scream dodging the blasts that will completely destroy her if they hit. She return fire hitting his face causing him to scream about his optics.

"Watch it boys this spark has some bite," Skyquake said as he and his brother landed with their squad surrounding her.

"Stay back you robots!" Metalia shouted blasting at the robots surrounding her. Her energy attacks did nothing to them as they shielded their faces with their hands.

A container suddenly slam shut on top of her and Shockwave had sneak up behind her and lock her into a container that's meant to hold plasma. Metalia tried to blast her way out but the container prove to be too strong and absorbed her energy, feeding it to a power cell built into the container. She stared up from the transparent window of the container as Starscream pointed his blaster at her.

"This be so easy," Starscream said but powered down his weapon. "But of course by the time Shockwave is through with you. You're going to be wishing that, I killed you."

"This creature will give me much data," Shockwave said picking up the container and looking at Metalia trap inside. Who stared at the cold stare of the robot in front of her.

"We're under attack!" a small green woman shouted having come out of the barn to see the giant transformers. She run back into the barn. "Giant robots are attacking!"

"What you know there are giant robots," a blue woman said coming out onto the loft.

"There's nothing to see here humans," Starscream said.

"We're not humans clod! We're gems!" the green woman said.

"Identify as Peridot and Lapis Lazuli from the animated show, Steven Universe," Shockwave said having scanned and uploaded all the shows Soundwave has found that Soos had watched.

"You know us?" Peridot ask.

"While in the air did any of you seen a structure of a being with eight arms?" Shockwave ask the flyers and produced a picture of the Crystal Temple.

"They know about the tem...," Peridot began and was cut off as Lapis grab her and created water wings and flew off.

"What? How?" Starscream ask seeing the two gems fly off.

"Gems are characterized by the gemstone embedded somewhere on their body, which seems to be analogous to a brain or CPU. Gems physical forms are hard light projections from their gemstone which can be customized at will, with their only constant feature being their gemstone and color scheme. Many of the gems have powers, Lapis Lazuli can control water," Shockwave explains.

"The rest of you go back me and my brother will follow them," Dreadwing said.

"Just make sure you two don't do anything to break the truce we have with the Autobots," Starscream said.

"I don't need you to remind me," Skyquake said as he and his brother transformed and flew off following the two gems.

!

Orchid Bay/ Beach City -

Juniper head hurts as she sat down at a table at Beach City boardwalk, she is joined by her friends and family. Having lunch with food from either Beach Citywalk Fries or Fish Stew Pizza. What's making her head hurt is the fact that both her mom and dad are mad that their 3 kids have been running around dealing with monsters, who are now wondering around Beach City. And surprisingly the people of Beach City are taking it better then the people of Orchid Bay.

"This sucks," Juniper said.

"I say. Why you never told us about you being a superhero!" Roger said eating some fries.

"Well there are rules that we had to follow," Dennis said.

"Why these monsters seem cool," Marcus said.

"Yeah they're just different from us," Ophelia said.

"Yeah they are," Ray Ray said.

"And now we can see them and hear them," Jody said.

"That reminds me," Monroe said glaring at Jody. "No more calling my cute!"

"I can't believe that mom is a magical guardian and that we have a talking dog," Mr. Lee said.

"Who should know better then peeing on the carpet," Mrs. Lee said to Monroe.

"Well... I needed to maintain my cover... ," Monroe said shrinking underneath the glare he's under.

"It's all over now," Juniper said. "We're in another world where there is no magic. No more super magical powers anymore. I can just be a normal girl now."

"NO!" Ray Ray shouted. "Who will stop the magical beings from going out of control?"

Garnet came walking by carrying two monsters who are little more then animals were causing trouble, which she bubbled with their heads sticking out. Followed by Amethyst with her own load of magical beasts. They're rounding up all of the magical creatures who are just animals and are being given orders by Jasmine by phone. As they have enough trouble keeping things calm with all the intelligent magical beings and don't need the magical beasts making things worse.

"The gems are handling things just find. With magic gone many of the other magical beings can't use spells anymore," Monroe said.

"Then why are you able to talk?" Jody ask.

"There is magic in this world but it's completely different from any kind of magic I have ever seen," Monroe said.

"Well it's out of our hands now we just have to let the gems handle things and the army too. Maybe they'll be able to figure out how we got here," Juniper said.

"Hey look there are 2 more gems," Roger said pointing to a blue woman with water wings flying towards the city with a green woman in her arms.

"And there are two jets following them," Jody said.

"What are they doing here?" Amethyst ask with her whip ready.

"You know them?" Juniper ask.

"Lapis should be somewhere in the ocean and Peridot we been looking for since Steven found her escape pod," Garnet said making herself known. (3)

Lapis landed and to the surprise of the 2 crystal gems Peridot seem to have lost most of her limbs and is very short.

"We need your help giant metal life forms are after us!" Peridot shouted running up to them.

"You mean those jets?" Monroe ask.

"Wait... That dog thing just talk," Peridot said staring at the lower life form.

That train of thought ended as the two jets flew down and transformed into giant robots landing in front of the group. Everyone could only stare at the two giant transforming robots. All expect for one that is.

"Giant transforming robots! This is so cool!" Ray Ray shouted.

!

Back at the Shack -

Big Mama has transformed back into her mobile factory mode with one of her hangers open ready to convert the XJ sisters into sparklings. The other Cybertronians are watching as new sparklings are created. Nearby Ahsoka is being informed by the Outlaw Star crew about how she came to this world and that she's just fiction in this world. She is also in a state of shock after reading through the Star Wars wiki about what happen after she left and how her master turn to the dark side.

"Girls you're here!" XJ9 shouted as she flew down after she picked up her sisters signal. Only to see all of them go into the hanger, she flew in after them and the hanger door close behind her.

A few minutes pass as the sisters were converted into sparklings. While they were waiting the Cybertronians tried the new energon that Big Mama made using the machines from G1. The energon is filling but lack the taste they're use to with theirs from their cannon. But with it being able to be made from any kind of energy source it's all but unlimited and all that is needed is energon cubes to harvest the energy. The amount needed to fully power a bot does depend on what type of power source the energon came from. The ones the Cybertronians tried came from solar power which took a couple of cubes before they were full. The hanger open again after making a ding sound and out walk the XJ sisters. All the sisters now are modeled after their older sister XJ-9 but kept some of their old features.

XJ-1 is still the smallest with a shell on her back. She like the Pill Bug can curl up into a ball but she is able to roll around.

XJ-2 has wheels for feet and her energy gun is on top of her head. Which is smaller then it was before.

XJ-3 looks like her big sister but has claws instead of hands.

XJ-4 has instead of pigtails on her head are long arms and she has wheels instead of feet.

XJ-5 is like her big sister but only the top half. Her bottom half is missing and she flys by the thruster where her legs should be.

XJ-6 is now like her big sister with two arms but has three spider like legs and a torso that can freely spin around.

XJ-7 looks more like her big sister but has treads for feet.

XJ-8 is now the same size as Arcee but has a thicker built thanks to all of her armor plating.

XJ-9 also changed as she is now taller and better armored then she was before.

"Girls what happen?" XJ-9 ask her sisters who now all look more like her now. She couldn't help but look up at her little big sister XJ-8 who is more then half her height now.

"We're now sparklings!" her sisters shouted out liking their new bodies.

"Sparklings?" XJ-9 ask as she looks around seeing all of the bigger robots. "What's going on?"

"You and your sisters are from an animated show called, 'My Life As A Teenage Robot' and brought to life by a magical flashlight. Like the rest of us," Knockout explains.

"A show?" XJ-9 ask.

"Yes a show," Serena said sticking her head out from the window of the shack.

"So sis where did you come from?" XJ-5 ask.

"An inn with I'm guessing others who have been brought to life," XJ-9 said still trying to figure out what's happening.

Soundwave began playing a transmission. "Megatron this is Dreadwing, me and Skyquake have located two cities that have been transported to this world. Orchid Bay and Beach City which are full of creatures the humans call monsters and there are beings called the crystal gems that are hardlight constructions around a gemstone."

"This is going to get more confusing before it makes any sense, isn't it?" XJ-9 ask.

"Yup," Agent Powers said rubbing his head in what is going to be a nightmare of paperwork.

Soundwave began playing another transmission. "This is Starscream. We captured the plasma creature but on our way back we discover the ruins of a battle in a human city. What appears to be a ninja village and a force name Cobra. There are some human soldiers called G.I. Joes, here with some survivors."

"G.I. Joes!" Agent Trigger shouted out revealing his inner fan boy.

"This is going to be a nightmare of paperwork," Agent Powers signed.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - I'm using the English dub names as that's what Soos was watching.

2 - The transformers are use to and made to withstand energon weapons. So plasma energy from a human size Metalia would do very little to their armored bodies, unless she aims for the weak spots.

3 - Some of what Soos brought to life are out of order and some newer and older. The Crystal Gems are just after the episode 'The Return'. Both Peridot and Lapis Lazuli are just after Peridot learn how to levitate and control metallic objects. And there are 2 Peridots now running around.

!


	12. Chapter 12

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Gravity Fusion -

"Welcome to Mabel's guide to life! Today I'm doing a special report about what's happening in Gravity Falls. It's been a wild couple of days since Soos accidentally brought to life many of characters from the animated shows he watched. So I'm going to be showing you all what's going on around here," Mabel said to her camera, filming in the attic.

The scene change to Mabel standing in middle of the town square.

"Here we are in Gravity Falls town square to see how things have changed since the world learn of what happen here. The town is still under lock down with no one being able to leave or enter without clearance. So we're all just trying to make do till things calm down," Mabel said.

The scene change to the camera being pointed at a hill with a Japanese style building.

"Up here we have the Hinata Inn where many of the characters brought to life are staying at."

The scene change to the inside of the inn. With Mabel peering into the tv room where two guest are at.

"I can't believe they would make something like this!" Korra growled from the tv room. She and Asami had just watched the live action movie 'The Last Airbender' and hated it and the director M. Night for making such a bad movie that doesn't make sense. (1)

"It's just bad," Asami agreed.

"Mabel what are you doing here?" Jim ask appearing on camera. He and the other crew members of the Outlaw Star are staying in the inn.

"Making a film," Mabel said.

"Why?" Jim ask.

"Showing how things have been going since all of you been brought to life," Mabel said.

"Well miss we been doing well with all that has happen," Alfred said walking into the room.

"Where's Batman?" Mabel ask.

"He's at the army base where he won't be swarm by fans," Katana said poking her head out of a room. She's been enjoying how Bruce couldn't deal with all of his adoring fans.

"Well he is big here and there are so many cannons to choose from," Mabel said.

"I do like the Adam West Batman," Alfred smirks.

"Yeah he should go dancing!" Mabel shouted out.

"That will never happen," Alfred and Katana said.

"Hey where's Eduardo?" Mabel ask.

"He's been moved over to Beach City with all the other non humans till things calm down," Jim said.

"He doesn't have to worry about anyone hitting him calling him monster there," Wendy's voice called out someone down the hallway.

"It was one time!" Ezra shouted out.

The next scene shows a fence off area with soldiers patrolling the area.

"Here is where the Transformers and the ship the Outlaw Star are at."

The camera zooms in on a large factory with many buildings all connected together. The factory is heavily guarded by soldiers and flying drone turrets which Big Mama created for defense.

"There is Big Mama in her factory mode who the Autobots are inside of her as their base." (3)

The camera points up showing a large spaceship hovering above the camp.

"There the Decepticon flagship the Nemesis who are staying put. The flashlight that brought all of them to life is being kept with the Bots with the Cons are making sure that nothing happens to it."

"Mabel what are you doing here?" Arcee ask who is in her bike form and being ridden on by XJ-1 through XJ-3.

"Making a video. What's up?" Mabel ask.

"We wanted to go into town but Arcee won't let us," XJ-3 said.

"That's because the humans want us to stay put for things to calm down," Airazor said flying with XJ-5 in her arms. Who had tried to fly into town with her little sisters but the two older bots caught them.

"The older XJs are behaving themselves but these young ones are just getting into trouble," Arcee said.

"Babysitting duty hard on you two?" Mabel ask.

"We never had to deal with children bots before. We just started out as protoforms and then giving a spark. We don't have childhood like you humans have," Airazor said.

"Really?" XJ-5 ask.

"Yes," Arcee said.

"Where do protoforms come from?" XJ-1 ask.

"Before the war protoforms either emerged from hot spots where energon comes out of or in a factory," Arcee said.

"So female bots don't have special chambers in their bodies where they can create protoforms?" Mabel ask.

"Besides Big Mama who you made to do that, no," Arcee said.

"What about you? Being techno-organic," XJ-5 ask Airazor.

"Do you?" Arcee ask looking at the smaller fembot.

"No," Airazor said.

"Ok bye," Mabel said turning off the camera.

!

The Nemesis -

"That is a good question," Starscream said having listen on in by Soundwave spying. He's on the bridge of the ship while Megatron is down at the lab with Shockwave.

"Females don't reproduce like organics," Breakdown said before stroking his chin. "Well unless they're made that way."

"Anything to report?" Megatron ask through the intercom.

"No Lord Megatron. Just that human girl fooling around making a recording. But she did bring up an interesting question. We're still making improvements on the blueprints for a new Cybertron. How should new sparklings be made? Crawling out of a hot spot or have a factory like Con who will mass produce them like Big Mama?" Starscream ask.

"Yes that is a good question. Why not both," Megatron said.

"I'll put that into the blueprints then. Anything else you want to be put in?" Breakdown ask.

"No not now. We still have much to research before we can make a new planet. We're going to make sure this planet is as prefect as possible," Megatron said.

"And what about my idea in turning the planet like a that battle station in that human movie?" Starscream ask.

"Yes that would prove useful if the truce is broken. But we shouldn't make it known to the Autobots what the plan. This is a new world after all and there's no need for us to fight the Autobots. In that fictional history we started the war, but here as long as we play nice with the Autobots and they attack us first. We would just be defending ourselves," Megatron said.

"Wonderful idea," Knockout said.

"Which reminds me how many of the Autobots have been brought to life?" Megatron ask.

"Well from what, I have seen there's a Wrecker reunion going on and those Dinobots are now back. Shockwave should stay on the ship so that there be no trouble," Knockout reported.

"I'll be too busy collecting data on subject Metalia. The plasma energy that makes up her body, once converted into energon is very portent," Shockwave said over the com.

"Then that means we don't destroy her just harvest her for the rest of her life," Starscream said.

"Well from what, I read on her all she does is destroy and leaves nothing in her wake. About time she does something useful," Knockout said.

"Lord Megatron is it wise to let the Autobots bring so many of their numbers to life? Soon they'll out number us," Starscream said.

"I agreed with Prime that he should be the one to bring back all of those who fell on his side first. And there is one thing about him that's true in this world. He is still a bot of his word," Megatron said.

"And we did add some new blood thanks to those construction vehicles, I traded for those by product crystals we get from energon refining with that Northwest fellow. Big Mama was kind enough to give all of them sparks and making them Cons," Knockout said.

"Those Constructicons are useful but did Big Mama had to make them all fembots?" Starscream ask.

"Well what can you do. Big Mama thought that we needed more fembots on our side," Knockout said.

"Where are they now?" Megatron ask.

"They're near Beach City building a road in exchange for oil," Knockout said.

"All they care about is getting paid in either oil or energon for any work," Starscream said.

"Let them be. They'll be useful once we have our own planet," Megatron said.

!

Gravity Falls -

"Oh look it's Pacifica and her butler Jeff the spider," Mabel said pointing to said riding on the back of a car with Jeff at the wheel. She's riding on her bike heading to the town.

"Hello Mabel," Jeff greeted her stopping the car at the side of the road.

"Oh it's you," Pacifica said.

"So how are you two getting along?" Mabel ask.

"Jeff... is... nice," Pacifica said never having someone like Jeff around. And the spider silk he makes is the finest silk ever and so strong. (2)

"We're going to Beach City want to come?" Jeff ask.

"YEAH!" Mabel said.

"Fine," Pacifica said opening the car door. "Get in."

!

Orchid Bay/ Beach City -

The camera is pointing to the Crystal Gem Temple where Mabel is interviewing with Serena who is house sitting while all the others are about around the town. Both Mabel and Serena are sitting at the beach front. The scene change to a crude map drawn by Steven showing Gravity Falls, when Pearl had made a map of the surrounding area and Steven had copy it with crayon adding landmarks.

The Gravity Falls is in the middle of the map and showed the new towns that been brought to life. There are two landmarks near Gravity Falls, Hinat's Inn and Camp Lakebottom which rest by the lake. The army base that's been setup around Big Mama, the Outlaw Star and the Nemesis just outside of town. To the North of the map is the remains of the ninja Leaf Village and the Cobra base. Orchid Bay and Beach City sits on the West with a large inland sea. And to the South is the city of Soul Society the rest on the edge of a small desert.

"So are you and the rest of the scout going to continue to be magical girls?" Mabel ask.

"Me and the other scouts aren't going to be heroes anymore," Serena said.

"Why?" Mabel ask.

"What are you really expecting us to do? We have no powers anymore and unlike before, I can't just bring my friends back to life. There are no villains that only we can fight anymore. Me and the others had a long talk and we all agree to just live a normal life," Serena said.

"But you don't need magic to be a hero," Mabel said.

"Yes but we have no reason to fight. We're the only ones here. All of our friends and family are just made up in this world. I'll never see either of my parents or my bratty brother ever again," Serena said.

"Oh yeah," Mabel said looking down at her feet.

"We are strong as we had to be just to get through what we had to face. But now real life in this world is all that matters. Me and the Inner Scouts have to get ourselves together and go to school. Darien and the Outer Scouts have to find jobs. Rini and Hotaru also have to get use to living in a new world. We're no longer the magical heroes anymore, we're just normal people who have no homes or family but ourselves and we need to make a life for ourselves here," Serena explains to Mabel.

"Really? All the scouts are for this?" Mabel ask.

"Rei, Lita and Amara still want to fight still and learning about the G.I. Joes they want to join. But both Rei and Lita are underage and Amara has to wait. The U.S. Government doesn't know what to do with them and last I heard they're at the army base helping to guard it. As for me, I have to be strong for Rini. I am her mother and I can't be going around in a costume. I have to juggle being a student while being a mother at the same time. I have to do the right thing and be there for her," Serena said.

"And the others?" Mabel ask.

"Amy is looking in becoming a doctor. Mina wants to be a cop. Michelle is going to try getting into music, while being there for Hotaru. As for Trista she's looking into finding a jobs for her, Michelle, Amara, and Darien," Serena said.

"No more magical outfits? Awww they're so pretty," Mabel said.

"Yes but... well it's just silly thinking how we ran around in them. We all have to grow up and leave things like that behind," Serena said blushing a bit. She didn't want to tell Mabel how she and the others discover while searching online about all the hentai base on them. Which is a big reason why they're no longer going to run around in their costumes anymore. Amara did seem to like those hentai that... had... all of them... and then there are those... No she better not think of it, she wish she still had magic so she could give herself a memory wipe.

"Ok," Mabel said turning off the camera. Down as one of the heroes she looks up to is giving up being a hero but she's doing it for something more important, being a mother. (4)

!

Elsewhere -

Seeing how there weren't any roads connecting to the two new cities that appeared on the map, a road was needed to be made to connect them to Gravity Falls main road. That's where the newest Decepticons came into play, who could do the job quickly and only for some barrels of oil. Manly Dan and his lumberjack work crew are with them collecting the lumber as the cons tore through the tree line heading for Orchid Bay/ Beach City.

The new Cons are base off of the Constructicons but have seven members instead of six and all of them are fembots and are all sisters. They all have the same color pattern of green and purple like their counterparts but they all wore hard hat like helmets. They're the work force who can build just about any large construction project, as long as they're being paid in either oil or energon, and expect to be given overtime pay if the job takes long.

Dirt Boss, the leader of the Constructicons who make sure all of her sisters know what they're suppose to do - a forklift. She's half the size of her fellow Constructicons but is also very strong for her size. Very no nonsense especially when they're on the clock.

Scrapper, a modest but masterful designer - front-load loader. She loves to design new structures and make them a sight to behold as an artist to their art. She works closely with Hook so that anything she designs can be built without any major flaws that would weaken the entire structure.

Hook, a snobbishly perfectionist engineer - crane. She keeps Scrapper in line from going overboard with her designs, and is very rude. Working together with Scrapper they are able to spot any flaws in just about any structure and either bring it down or where to put the supports.

Bonecrusher, a destructive berserker - bulldozer. She's loud and loves to break things. Very boastful and not that smart, she depends more on her massive strength to solve her problems.

Scavenger, who has some major self-esteem issues - excavator. She is the quite one of the group but opens up to those she's close to. She's the tallest of the sisters and the youngest who is very shy.

Mixmaster, a manic and somewhat crazed chemist - cement mixer. She gathers any compound and chemicals she finds to create just about anything she wants. She's the smartest of the sisters and the crazy one.

Long Haul, a hard-working transporter who longs to be on the battlefield - dump truck. She's the level headed one of her sisters who keeps them all together. She is the strongest of the sisters as she is the one does the heavy work.

!

Inside Big Mama -

While the seven Cons are working they're being watched by one of the drones Big Mama created. The Autobots are keeping an eye on all the Decepticons back at Big Mama, which several are watching the new Cons in the monitoring room. They already brought to life many of their fallen numbers and the ones who didn't come to life with them. The Dinobots are being closely watched by the others so they won't start fighting. Grimlock who along with the rest of his team have animal forms instead of vehicles, he turns into a tyrannosaurus rex, Slag a triceratops, Snarl a stegosaurus, Sludge an apatosaurus and Swoop a pteranodon.

"You have to give them credit. They do a good job in what they do," Seaspray said who is in charge of watching the monitors that is watching around the base and spying on the Cons.

"I still say we go and slag them," Grimlock said watching the screen of the drone spying on the Constructicons.

"I don't know those new Cons are pretty cute," Swoop said staying by his leader. The others are busy trying out the new energon Big Mama made.

"What does that mean?" Windblade snaps at him. Windblade is a female Autobot who transforms into a jet. She and Swoop before the war use to date.

"Well... shouldn't you be with Jetfire?" Swoop ask trying to change the subject.

"Silverbolt and Air Raid are with him. And don't try to change the subject," Windblade snaps at him.

"You know we have a truce with them," Jazz said to Grimlock.

"Megatron keeping his word? That be the cycle," Ironhide said.

"I rather just blast them," Warpath adds.

"Prime won't allow that. You would have to wait for the Cons to make the first move," Tailgate said.

"Enough talk about that," Perceptor said walking into the room.

"You can't tell me you're not tried of this waiting around?" Sideswipe ask.

"I don't like it either but all this waiting around as you put it. Is allowing us and the Cons to finish up creating a new Cybertron for both of us. And with both us and the Cons having their own Cybertron we won't have any reason to fight," Perceptor said.

"That's no fun," Grimlock said.

"Megatron did say he refuse to be what made him in their fiction. And we're just fiction brought to life, so we don't have to follow the same old story anymore," Perceptor said. "And if you're so bored why are all of you staying inside?"

"We can't go out. We'll be mob by fans," Ironhide said.

"Those human children want to climb and ride on me," Grimlock said.

"At least they're not like that girl Miko. I don't know how Bulkhead deals with her," Seaspray said.

"That woman June is keeping her out of trouble," Tailgate said.

"Also you all need to remember if we do fight with the Cons, the flashlight might be damage and if there's no way to fix it that's it for all of us in getting a new home," Perceptor said.

"Right," Grimlock said as he and the others realizes that if anything happens to the flashlight it they be struck without a way to make Cybertron real.

"Attention," a voice shouted out causing all the bots to turn to the doorway to see Zeta Prime standing in the doorway with Optimus and Ultra behind him.

"Zeta Prime you're back?" Grimlock ask seeing their fallen leader alive again.

"Yes and I heard everything," Zeta said walking up to Grimlock staring him right in the optics. "Do not do anything to risk our only chance in making Cybertron real in this world."

"Right," Grimlock said staying strong.

"Optimus while, I am displease with the deal you made with the Decepticons. If it ends the war so be it. Focus all resources in completing the blueprint for the new Cybertron. The sooner we're off of this organic planet the better. I'll be in the lab helping with the blueprint," Zeta said leaving the room, with Optimus and Ultra staying behind.

"Why did you bring him back? Don't you remember what he was like?" Grimlock growled at Optimus. (5)

"I remember but under his leadership we will rebuild our world," Optimus said.

"He has knowledge that only he knows and he be able to get everything as it was before the war," Ultra said.

"You do remember why things became so bad in the first place right?" Grimlock ask Optimus.

"I remember and like the rest of us. I hope that we can all change for the better," Optimus said keeping his optics on Grimlock's.

"I hope you're right," Grimlock said walking off.

!

At the Army Base -

Agent Powers sat at the head of a table in one of the rooms of the army base that was quickly setup around Big Mama. The heads in Washington put him in charge of the operations and upon hearing about the flashlight that can bring anything to life that is drawn, they wanted him to take it. But with the transformers set on using it to bring back their fallen and bring Cybertron to life, they're keeping a close eye on it and lock it in Big Mama. But seeing how the Autobots have the flashlight and that Prime is in charge there's not much to worry about them turning on them. All Prime wants to do is make a planet for the Autobots and for the Decepticons. Who if the flashlight was taken wouldn't think twice about blasting anyone to get it back.

Right now he has to deal with the mess in front of him with all the other fictional beings that have been brought to life. The humans could just be integrated into the population but it's the nonhumans that the problem. The heads are workings out what to do with them while the news crews are watching everything. But unlikely most of them are friendly, as the news crews doing interviews with some of them are easing people thinking that they're all monsters. And that many of them are well known is also helping matters.

Then there's the starship the Outlaw Star and the equipment that the G.I. Joes have, all of which would jump start advancements in many fields. The energon generators Big Mama made for them once understood how to make their own would stop the world from depending on oil. Which will cause much panic in the Middle East once this is known. Oil stocks will quickly fall and many in the Middle East will be scrambling to keep themselves from losing everything. Of course oil is still used in making other things besides fuel but the Middle East won't be as important in the world stage. But of course having some of the fictional beings working for the government would help things out with the government heads.

Which is why he's meeting with Cad Bane the Star Wars most deadly bounty hunter, and Shego a former superhero turn villain. Both of them are villains but being brought to life they had only done crimes in fiction, not in real life. So as long as they don't do any crimes they can't be brought in for being villains.

"You two are very skilled and both of you have knowledge that would prove useful for the government. Seeing how both of you are now stuck here. I want to offer you two to come and work for us as government agents. As for your past crimes, seeing how all of them took place in fiction. You two have for better words have clean records. So, I'm giving both of you a chance to work in a well paid job in a government agency," Agent Powers explains to them.

"As long as, I get paid," Shego said who is tick off that she's stuck in this world with no income whatsoever. No villains in this world that would pay her very well and unlike in the cartoon she's from, the law here don't play around.

"Seeing how it would be hard for me to find any work here. I'll accept your offer," Bane said.

"Good there are just some forms you two need to fill out and we can get started," Agent Powers said.

"Hey am I the only one from my show here?" Shego ask.

"Yes as far as we can find, you are the only one from your show," Agent Powers said.

"Just great," Shego said wishing that she wasn't the only one, at least then she could enjoy seeing the princess break down learning that she's not real and her family are just make believe like her.

"What about that young Jedi?" Bane ask.

"She's currently in a state of shock and doesn't know you're here and it's the best she doesn't learn about you for awhile," Agent Powers said.

"Having her mentor being the one who destroyed her order would do that," Bane said.

"Just keep out of sight with her," Agent Powers said.

"I understand," Bane said. He might be struck in this world and has no credits to his name but if he plays his cards right he could make a life for himself here. And wouldn't have to worry about the law being on his tail.

!

In the Man Cave -

Gretal has been busy as being the only one who could enter the nearby town without anyone paying attention to her. Rampage would take her as close as he could to the town and would wait for her. Gretal while in the town would get what she needs to survive using the bag of money she held onto when she was taken off of the boat. She also gather information about what's happening in the town.

Predaking watch the news cast from the tv Gretal gotten while in town. With the help of Rampage who is as smart as he is brutal all the tanks with his new subjects have been awaken. Darksteel and Skylynx are keeping things in order with the new Predacons. They couldn't risk either the Autobots or Decepticons learning about them. Rampage had covered up his tracks from what Gretal learn the boat she came from, was too destroyed to learn much about it and the humans on the boat are all dead.

"So my king what's the plan?" Rampage ask. Like with Gretal, he found a connection with the Predacons who were only brought to life to be soldiers.

"According to the news cast the Autobots are all gathered at the factory that is Big Mama's alternate mode. And is where the flashlight is being kept," Predaking said, having all the Predacons learn as much as they could before they made their move. Rampage prove very useful in learning how they were all brought to life and Gretal in learning details about the world they're in.

"We will need to do something soon. The energon is almost gone and unlike the rest of you, I'm the only bot here who can get energy from eating living things," Rampage said as he's been feasting on whatever prey he finds. He found a clearing with all of those living plants with mouths, that he found very tasty.

"I'll go and talk with Prime myself. If he's willing to make a deal with the Decepticons then we can make a deal too," Predaking said.

"And if that doesn't work we can always do it the fun way," Rampage said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - There's a reason why M. Night had to use his own money to fund his movie 'The Visit'. The only reason why The Last Airbender made money was that everyone who is a fan wanted it to be good and saw it for themselves which did nothing but disappointed the fans. There is a second movie being filmed which all that needs to happen is it to bomb and I mean not make back in the money spent to make it for Nickeloden to just cancel the series and reboot it with someone else behind the camera like Peter Jackson.

2 - Jeff got Mandy not to kill him when Billy ask her to kill him and he paid her to do so. Enough said of him being able to win just about anyone over.

3 - Big Mama has 3 modes, robot, mobile base, and factory. In factory mode she is a massive transformer size complex. And how she is able to get that big is the same reason why Astrotrain from G1 can transform into a train that all the cons can fit into and big enough that the Constructicons could combine into Devastator.

4 - Becoming a parent is the hardest job anyone can ever do.

5 - Zeta is the one from War for Cybertron.

!


	13. Chapter 13

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Gravity Fusion -

Inside Big Mama factory mode, Agent Powers was busy looking over all the animated shows that man Soos had been watching while he played with the flashlight that brought anything drawn to life. He's in the control room that Big Mama made that's human sizes. They were able to see which episodes he was watching so they have a good idea who might have been brought to life. And he doesn't like what he sees as he did some research on the characters of the shows in the episodes that could have been brought to life. Soos remembers some of the scenes that he used the flashlight but not all of them. Agent Powers stared at the list wondering who else was brought to life.

Transformers: Prime and Beastwars, Beware the Batman, Camp Lakebottom, Black Lagoon, Bleach, Naruto G.I. Joes Original and Sigma 6, Love Hina, Fairy Tail, The Legend of Korra, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Fairly Oddparents, Scooby-Doo, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Garfield and Friends, Johnny Test, Chowder, Outlaw Star, Rin Daughters of Mnemosyne, Steven Universe, The Life and Time of Juniper Lee, Carried by the Wind, Desert Punk, Squid Girl, The Grim Adventures of Billy &amp; Mandy, Kim Possible, My Life As A Teenage Robot, Sailor Moon first anime, Care Bears, Sym-Bionic Titan, Samurai Jack and We Bare Bears.

Government agents and army units have been combing the area around Gravity Falls, searching for anyone who has been brought to life by the flashlight. They discovered the Bear brothers, Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear living in their cave between Gravity Falls and Orchid Beach City, which people are calling the two cities now. They were informed about how they came to be in this world and took it well, but miss their friends. They been moved to Orchid Beach City till they know what to do with them. They're the only ones of note that were found, the ruins of the Leaf Village was searched from top to bottom along with the Cobra Base which were strip down. Because of the damage caused by the battle and both the Leaf Village and Cobra Base appearing in the same spot, there's no telling what is either been taken or just been destroyed. They found no survivors from the Leaf Village, but did found some surviving Cobra soldiers in the surrounding woods. They're being held and question as they're the ones who know how the equipments taken from their base works.

"Found anything on your end?" Agent Powers ask Knock Out on a computer.

"We have been scanning the area but haven't found anything. At least we know what we're looking for," Knock Out said over the com link and appearing on a screen.

"Yes but the list of the shows Soos watched. From what, I understand the flashlight brings anything to life that's drawn or animated. So what about the movies that have CGI animation?" Agent Powers ask.

"Soundwave?" Knock Out ask looking to the side of the screen.

Soundwave brought up the only two movies that Soos watched that day with CGI in it. Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed and The Hobbit: An Expected Journey.

"Oh dear," Agent Trigger said who had been listening in.

"What's the matter?" Agent Powers ask.

"The goblins and trolls in the Hobbit are computer animated and some of the monsters in the Scooby-Doo movie were also that," Agent Trigger said.

"How bad could it be? Besides you have us to blast them," Knock Out said.

"That's true," Agent Trigger said.

"But then again unlike in the world of fiction. They no longer bond by a written story line or plot. As you Knock Out and the other Cons no longer have to be villains of a tv show," Agent Power said.

"Good point," Knock Out said.

Agent Powers suddenly notice that the screen showing the inside of the vault that holds the flashlight beeping as someone is inside. He looks at the screen and saw it's XJ-1 through XJ-3, again. They're using the flashlight on a picture and suddenly a pink haired woman appeared.

"Girls what are you doing?" Agent Powers ask through the intercom that allows anyone to talk to anyone within Big Mama from the control room.

"We're brought Steven's mom to life!" XJ-3 said.

"We already gave him that machine to turn the corrupted gems back to normal," XJ-1 said.

"So we're giving him back his mom," XJ-2 said.

"Who let you 3 in this time?" Agent Trigger ask. The last time it was Bulkhead which was yesterday.

"I did," Big Mama said.

"Big Mama you should had told us about this instead of just letting them in," Agent Powers said.

"It's my body that all of you are in and who, I allow inside the vault to use the flashlight is my decision alone to make. And I'm watching them," Big Mama said.

"But still you're just letting children going around and playing with the flashlight," Agent Powers said. Government agencies want to take apart the flashlight and find out how it works but with it being the only thing that can make Cybertron real for both the Bots and Cons. The flashlight is always being watched by a transformer and kept inside Big Mama.

"My body my rules," Big Mama said.

"She has a point," Agent Trigger said before turning to Knock Out. "Does this happen with big transformers?"

"From what, I heard yes," Knock Out said as he has never been inside of a giant transformer before. Besides that time the ship gain a mind of it's own but that quickly had the ship turning against them.

"Trigger what is the status of the Joes?" Agent Powers ask.

"They're being integrated into the arm forces as we speak," Agent Trigger said. "The army is handling it."

"Good less work for us," Agent Powers said.

!

Outside -

The army base that surrounded Big Mama factory form is busy as men and equipment are being shipped in. The base is surrounded by news crews from all over and soldiers of the base keeping a close eye on the fence surrounding the base. Which is heighten by the transformers and drones making sure no one without clearance gets in. In one of the tents the Joe team are having a meeting in what is to become of the team.

"Alright people, I just came from a meeting with the generals from the Washington. We're going to be part of the special forces after all the red tape is cut through and we have to go through the training to join just like everyone else. But I can understand if anyone here wants to leave and make a life for themselves here," Duke said to his team.

"I don't see anyone leaving," Tunnel Rat said.

"Good," Duke said as he turns to a black man wearing a Colonel badge.

"I'm Colonel Franklin and I been put in command of you," the man introduced himself. "You are all highly trained soldiers but from a fictional world and some of the things you do just won't cut it in the real world. Some changes have to be done and some retraining before you all can be on active duty. All of you will be wearing army issue uniforms, and army issue hair cuts," Colonel Franklin said eyeing Jinx, Scarlett, and Tunnel Rat.

"Oh man," Tunnel Rat said.

"The brass is going to be giving you all a 6 months for both starting a new life here and putting you all through a training course and in the time if anyone wants to quit you can. There is much for all of you to learn and adjust to," Colonel Franklin said.

"What about Cobra?" Long Range ask.

"Cobra is finish as we search through the rubble and found the bodies of most of top leadership. And we found Cobra Commander so any surviving Cobra soldiers have no one to rally to. As for Cobra that you're us to fighting from your show, it looks like they weren't brought to life," Colonel Franklin said.

"The last thing we need is Cobra around," Duke said.

"We have enough problems already," Colonel Franklin said agreeing.

!

Orchid Beach City -

Trista enter the house she and the others are staying at, which the government had setup some houses for people like them who have no homes. Looking around she saw Amara and Michelle watching TV, which meant that the others are still out. With them living at a beach side city, well a lake now, a salt lake with sea life still in it, the girls are doing what they can to get their minds off of them not being real. And also having to deal with real life issues that need to be done, like having food, shelter, clothes, food, and other things that just didn't appear or things work out for them. In this world there is no plot armor that allows that stuff to just handle themselves like many of the Scouts having rich parents who handle things for them. Or for herself having money saved in... no there's no need in thinking of things like that.

Right now she and the others are being taken care of by the US government who is handling things but once that's over they're on their own. Trista managed to get a job with the new Wayne Company that Bruce Wayne has started up with the rich Northwest family being the parent company. She is now the secretary for Mr. Wayne, who is now using his business skills in helping to spread out the new advancements that the Transformers technology among others is bringing. Seeing that he can't be Batman anymore,not without him being arrested as the law doesn't look kindly on mask heroes running around in this world. Well that and he's doesn't like being mobbed by adoring fans. The two local cops, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland who are huge fans of Bruce did said he could get a bounty license which would allow him to be a hero, as long as they can use the Bat signal to call him.

"I got the job," Trista said making herself known to Michelle and Amara.

"I'm still looking," Michelle said as being in Orchid Beach City as many are calling the two combine cities now, her music talents aren't in demand right now thanks to all the chaos happening or she can count on her parents helping to support her.

"I'm starting tomorrow at the auto shop," Amara said as she showed the owner her knowledge with a car engine.

"The girls are going to be enrolled in the local school and Darien said he's still looking for a job," Trista said.

"There is those offers from Japan," Michelle said.

"True but we don't speak Japanese just read it," Trista said wondering how that works. But then again they are from the English dub of the anime.

"We shouldn't just give up being heroes," Amara said.

"If we did the Child Services would take the younger girls and separate them by sending to other states," Trista stated. It took alot of effort in having all the younger scouts to be place under her care. Only she, Amara, Michelle, and Darien are adults in the eyes of the law of this world, with all the others being under 15 years of age. But if she can't support them or being able to care for them or let them go around being heroes in short skirts then Child Services would step in. (1)

"We just have to accept the fact that in this world we're just normal. And also I seen those hentai pictures, videos, and fan made mangas," Michelle said wishing that she never looked up Sailor Moon with the safe search setting off.

"At least here people don't have issues with me and Michelle being a couple," Amara said.

"We just have to do our best and make a life for ourselves here," Trista said.

"And I like to be far from the rabid fans from Japan," Michelle said as she gotten a look at some of the fan works that have been made... and there's no way she wants to be anywhere near those fans.

"We have enough around here," Amara said.

"That, I can agree on," Trista said.

!

Elsewhere in the City -

Inside the orphanage, Naruto, Hinata and Ayame sat on the bed of the room Hinata and Ayame shared. They been in a state of shell shock ever since they learn about them being nothing more then fiction that have been brought to life. They had nothing but themselves as the soldiers had searched the village and found no one else. The entire village was slaughtered by the Cobra soldiers leaving just them. In a world that doesn't need ninjas and where they don't need to be child soldiers. They had read the manga and saw everything that would had become of them.

But they're just numb to the world and everything around them. It's just fiction and they would had just been following a written scrip that no matter what they wouldn't had been able to change anything if they had been aware of the fictional world they're living in. All the plot holes in the story like the reason why Minato couldn't had used the sage mode on the night the fox broke free, all so that Naruto would have the fox sealed inside of him no matter what. Just so that their creator could continue to write the manga. Giving out reasons why things couldn't had work differently because someone is able to use a power in later chapters that they could had always had used before but didn't.

They have no idea what is in store for any of them, but at least they're free to choose their own path in this new world. That's the only thing they could cling to as they are now. Without a home and no family having been killed during the attack and in Naruto's case never being there for him. All of them learn so much from reading the manga and wiki online. All of which is meaningless in this world.

!

The Temple -

Steven smiled as he watches the bubbled gems being selective and place inside the machine that purifies them. Pearl and Garnet been introducing the old members of the Crystal Gems to him and Amethysts. There is Crazy Lace, Biggs, Snowflake, and many others who are finally free and no longer monsters. Then there is Bismuth who he freed from the pocket world in Lion's mane who is watching the episode she appeared in. He and the others had already watched it and decided to free her. All the freed gems are learning that in this world they're all just fiction and been brought to life by a magic flashlight.

"Hi Bismuth you're finish watching?" Steven ask her who had been watching their show on a computer along with Connie.

"Why did you free me even after learning what my other self did? What I would had done?" Bismuth ask.

"Because you deserve a chance to be different. We're all in a new world where we're all just works of fiction and make believe. We all be able to do whatever we want in this new world. And we can be friends," Steven said offering her a hand.

"You are better then your mother was," Bismuth said taking his hand.

"This is great," Connie said. School has been canceled for a couple of days till everything settles down. And Steven is going to be joining her as some people from the government had talk with Mr. Universe about Steven needing to go to school.

"Steven!" Greg shouted as he burst into the house.

"Hi dad!" Steven said.

"Your robots friends the XJs brought someone to life you always wanted to meet," Greg said.

"Who?" Steven ask.

Greg step aside and Rose walk in having talked with Greg about what to expect. She smiled as she lay her eyes on her son, but then froze seeing Bismuth free. Both of them just stared at each other like time was standing still. Everyone in the room both human and gems stared at the scene.

"Oh boy," Connie whispered not liking this as she read and watch too many scenes just like this.

!

At the beach -

Juniper and her friends were taking the time before school restarts to hang out and talk with each other. Juniper no longer bond to keep secrets from her friends and that in this new world everyone can see monsters. They're on the boardwalk enjoying themselves and seeing that the monsters have adjusted themselves being seen and the people of Beach City had no problems with them unlike the people of Orchid Bay.

"So you 3 run a camp?" Juniper ask talking with the camp workers, Sawyer, Armand and Rosebud.

"Yes we did but with all that's has happen we have been force to say here till we can go back," Armand said.

"And our campers are in the care of child services so there's no campers," Rosebud said missing McGee, Squirt, and Gretchen.

"Then there's the fact that we would need a business license to operate a camp and it has to pass an inspection before we can even start operating," Sawyer said as he had talk with the people needed to operate a camp and they told him the camp would have to make a whole lot of changes before it could be consider to be safe for children.

"I would love to go," Ray Ray said.

"Yeah being in a monster camp would be fun," Roger agreed.

"And looks like the people of this world are more accepting of monsters," Dennis said as he watches Eduardo surrounded by children. He like some of the other monsters have become stars to many people coming to Gravity Falls.

"Yeah they seem ok," Marcus said.

"Plus what's so different about them compared to the aliens. In fact it's like we're in those Star Wars films with many races living together," Ophelia said.

"That's true," Armand said. "As being closely related to you humans. I never understood why some of you freak out so much around people like me. We're all apart of the ape family."

"So true," Lila said who likes being around another sasquatch who isn't like her old tribe.

"And it's nice to have someone super strong around," Jody said.

"That, I miss," Juniper said no longer having magical powers. Monroe is with grandma researching how to use magic of this world. But it seems that everything they knew about magic in their world just doesn't work with the magic of this world.

"Hey where's Steven?" Ray Ray ask.

"Oh he's and the gems are healing the gems they had bubbled up with a machine XJ-5 gave them," Roger said.

"Hey why don't...," Ray Ray began but was cut off.

"No," Juniper said. "It would be nice to have some of our friends around but just bringing them to life would just put them in the same situation that we're in now. Mom and Dad are worried about losing their jobs and everything else."

"Like Melissa O' Malley, she like some of the other kids have no family or home in this world," Ophelia said who does enjoy the queen of mean having nothing but she can't help but feel sorry for her with her having nothing in this world and being placed in the care of child services.

"I was by the car wash when Mr. Universe wife showed up. What, I overheard the XJs 1 thru 3 went and brought her to life," Dennis said.

"Really?" Juniper ask.

"Yeah and they're going to surprise the others," Dennis said.

"Wait, I saw some of Steven Universe online and I remember there's a gem that Rose sealed away because how extreme she was," Jody said.

"What are the chances of that gem be freed just in time for Rose to come in," Juniper said.

A loud boom came from the temple as Rose came flying out with Bismuth jumping after her.

"Never mine," Juniper said.

!

Deep Underground -

"Log 1-6-24 the mines me and Jasper have made into our home base holds dinosaurs from the Jurassic and Cretaceous periods from the records I have found on the internet. And are all encased in something called tree sap. As the being Bill Cipher there are a number of injectors here. He has pointed out how to build a birthing chamber as he calls it that is faster then growing gems from the earth. With his help we managed to salvage materials from both the Cobra Base before those humans lock it down and from a space ship," Peridot said into her personal logs.

She is watching as the birthing chamber glowed as she followed the instructions Bill gave her. Jasper managed to sneak into the army base and steal some energon as it's called, the power source of those giant robots. The base is also being manned by the robots that she and Jasper managed to take from the Cobra Base and with some reprogramming all follow their commands. At this stage of growth Peridot kept watch making sure that everything was working right and that when it's time to start mass production the robots known as BATs would be program with what to do. Some of the energon is being used to provide energy that the growing gem inside would had gain if grown in the ground.

"The spacecraft belonged to an alien race known as the Pan-Dimensional Beings of Trilazzx Beta, creatures known for existing in 7 to 11 dimensions at once and having horrific senses of direction, the vessel crashed into Earth approximately 30 million years. The impact was responsible for the creation of the valley that would one day host the modern-day town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, as well as forming the bizarre floating cliffs surrounding the land. As eons passed, the surviving crew died off while their ship was buried beneath the planet, ultimately creating numerous disturbances in the hamlet resting above it, such as electrical disturbances, sick livestock, and magnetic interference with vehicles. And seems to be the reason why so many strange creatures live in the valley," Peridot said into her log.

"Peridot status," Jasper said walking up to her.

"The new gem is ready and as the agreement with Bill, I made sure that the gem's mind is completely blank. As the humans would say, brain dead," Peridot said looking at the readings on her finger screen.

"Good," Jasper said before holding the piece of metal sheet that held Bill Cipher image on it. "Your body is ready."

"I CAN'T WAIT!" Bill said appearing and flying into the birthing chamber to enter the blank gem's mind.

The Birthing chamber open revealing Bill in gem form. Bill's gem body that he's using as a puppet is feminine in appearance that is tall and slender, with longer then normal limbs. Bill is dress in a yellow tux that matches his pale yellow skin, with a black bow tie and tophat. He held a cane with a sharp hook on top and can be used like a gun. His bright yellow hair is triangle shaped and with one single large yellow cat like eye.

"This, I can get use to," Bill saw liking having a puppet body again.

"We held up our end," Jasper reminded him.

"Yes and I always hold up mine," Bill said.

!

Karakura Town -

Like Soul Society that's next to the small Japanese town ended up coming to the real world in pieces. Mostly the areas that the main cast members lived and go to, which are the store districts, some homes, and the school. Which meant that there wasn't any running water or power for any of the buildings. They been helped by the US government but with how things are it just be easier for them to be moved to a new location. And that many of the students in the local high school, have no homes or parents. There's less then a 800 people that came to life in Karkura town.

"Come on Ichigo we need to pack everything we're taking with us," Isshin said as he and the rest of the family are packing everything they own. They're one of the lucky ones whose home came with them.

"I'm helping Karin and Yuzu," Ichigo shouted over.

"Ichigo your friends are here," Masaki shouted.

"We're here!" Nel shouted who is the young child form of Nelliel, who became the younger sister of the grownup Nel who goes by Nelliel now.

"The others already been taken to their new home," Nelliel said.

Both of them are wearing normal clothes to the green rags they use to wear. A shirt and jeans for Nelliel and a jumper for Nel who is still wearing her skull helmet, which the others had stop wearing. And they're not alone as Tier Harribel their old friend is with them and her 3 underlings, Emilou Apacci, Cyan Sung-Sun, and Franceska Mila Rose. And like the sisters they're wearing normal clothes as they couldn't just wear those skimpy clothes without sending the wrong message, with only Sung-Sun and Emilou keeping their outfits with some changes to them. (2)

Them and the other Arrancars have been given a clean slate by the US government as they haven't done any crimes and what happen in fiction is just fiction. So as long as they played nice they won't be seen as criminals, which angered the Soul Reapers. Which many of the Arrancars enjoyed that there's nothing that the Soul Reapers could do to stop it. They're having their own issues with keeping order in their city to be able to do much else.

"Hi Nel," Ichigo greeted Nel who ran up to him.

"We're waiting for you," Nelliel said.

"They refuse to go without you," Harribel said wearing loose pants and a grey hood jacket.

"So what's the hold up?" Mila ask now wearing a long sleeve button shirt and jeans.

"Just have to pack all of our stuff," Ichigo said.

"We help!" Nel shouted as she run to help Ichigo's sisters to pack.

"What do you mean we?" Apacci ask. who traded her skirt for shorts.

"I think we just been rope into helping," Sung-Sun said whose outfit is still the same but with her long sleeves cut to normal length. Who is reading a Bleach manga. "So you're part of just about everything, Ichigo?"

"Yup," Ichigo said as he learn so much about himself from the mangas.

"At least in this world we're all can just live normal lives," Masaki said.

"And not having villains popping out of nowhere and the writer losing stream at the end," Ichigo said. (3)

"What are you women going to be dong for jobs?" Isshin ask.

"We'll be taking job training programs," Nelliel said. She and the other former hollows are all going to job training programs or adult schools to learn job skills as they need to work and earn a living.

"I'm going to have to take some exams and training to get a medical license here," Isshin said as he needs a license to treat people here.

"What are your reaper friends going to be doing?" Harribel ask as she and the others have been staying at the army camp till they settle on moving everyone to a new location.

"I have no idea," Ichigo said as he just lost contact with the reapers he made friends with and the only ones he's still in contact with are Urahara and his group along with those other half reapers, half hollows. All of them had already packed up and moved to the city to start a new life.

!

Soul Society -

With all of the spirits in the city being brought to life and now normal human beings, have brought problems that the city of the dead was never design for. Supporting a living population who need to eat, drink, and other things like plumbing. Only the inner circle of the city had those things and unrest quickly erupted around the city. The reapers did what they could but weren't up to the task of policing the entire city as they never had to before. The outer sections of the city were always left to do as they pleased with only the inner circle having any sense of order. Which the city is now a complete mess, with pieces of the city here and there.

The city isn't whole anymore or completely walled, sections of the city were literally taken and place next to another. Like a jigsaw puzzle that's missing most of the pieces and what's left were just jammed together. The city is about the size of Manhattan Island with about 5 million people all cram into it. The noble houses are now right next to the slums that were use to be separated by walls, and the buildings used by the reapers are either not there anymore or place in a different part of the city. And with no spirit energy anymore all the reapers had were swords that are just swords and dealing with the vast hordes of people who lived in the slums. The slums were always jammed packed with people, who are now all living humans who are feeling hunger and thirst for the first time since they appeared in the city. Fights already broken out as the hungry mob broke into the store houses of the nobles who had food as they had spirit powers that made them need to eat to survive.

"You're stepping down?" the head captain Yamamoto ask Kenpachi.

"Yeah there's no point in taking orders from you anymore. I'm going over to the US guys and see if, I can't join up with them," Kenpachi said as he leaves the room where the other captains are having a meeting.

"I did not give you permission to leave," Yamamoto barked.

"And I don't have to listen to you anymore. You're nothing but an old man now and a human now. And because of you clinging to your ways the city is in chaos as you refusing to let those US guys in to help. I lost half of my men trying to keep order," Kenpachi said.

"This doesn't censors the humans," Yamamoto said.

"Stop it," Kenpachi said tried as he's just plain tried, with little sleep for the last few days.

"Stop what?" Yamamoto ask.

"We're not shinigami anymore. NOT ANY OF US!" Kenpachi snaps turning around glaring at the old man. "We need help we can't keep order and the food storage is almost all gone now. Retsu division is barely able to keep up in helping the wounded. And all the other divisions are losing men fast, either being killed or them quitting seeing that they're no longer being paid anymore as the money we have is useless now. And that's not even going into the food and water shortage issue. And you still think that we can handle things on our own. You're nothing but a foolish old man, a foolish old human just like the rest of us. I'm taking Yachiru and what of my men who will follow me to go to that town Ichigo lives at. Last, I heard they're moving all of them to Orchid Beach City," Kenpachi said taking his leave. Making many of the remaining captains wonder if they shouldn't leave too, as something would have to give.

!

Hinata's Inn -

June step into the apartment that she's sharing with her son and next door to Miko's. The inn is busy with construction workers connecting the water pipes of the inn to the town's and the inn to the town's power grid. The inn after appearing in this world didn't had running water but it did had it's own generator that was taken after it was discovered it's a mini nuclear generator that the princess in the show had built. Which among the many items taken from her old room, which the government did pay Keitaro for after signing some paperwork. The paperwork allowed him to still be the owner of the inn and other red tape things, in exchange for the equipment taken from the inn and money so that down the line it wouldn't become an issue that they just took the equipment.

Korra and Asami have been keeping to themselves in their room, with Asami coming out now and then to talk with Mr. Wayne about working for him. Like herself many of the people who have been brought to life are trying to find a way to make money and have a job in this world. With some finding their skills don't have much or any demand in this world. Like Wendy and Ezra whose magic skills are useless as while there is magic in this world, they couldn't use it like they did in their world.

"Hi mom," Jack said as he and Miko are inside watching tv together.

"Hi you two," June said putting her things away. "The workers have the water running."

"Finally," Miko said and the rest of the people living at the inn have been force to use a trailer the army had setup for them. It had a shower inside with a water line giving it water, and some chemical toilets or porta potty next to it.

"No more running to the porta potties outside or using water buckets to wash up," Jack said.

"I also have some good news. I'm going to be doing some schooling to get a medical license and be working at the local hospital as a receptionist till I have my license," June said as she is trained as a emergency room nurse but she needs a license to do any work as a nurse in this world.

"That's great mom," Jack said.

"Yeah that's great," Miko said who has been depress lately as like some of the children from fiction found themselves without any family and without parents. Child Services are doing their best in finding homes for the children.

"I also been talking with child services and I can be your guardian," June said.

"Really?" Miko ask her eyes widening as she had talk with an agent from child services and if no one could take her in, she would be place into foster care.

"Wait till Bulkhead hears about this," Jack said.

"You two can't just go to the army base," June said.

"Don't worry," Miko said as she uses her cell to call someone. "XJ-5 can you come over to the Inn and take me to the army base? I need to talk with Bulkhead."

"Oh sure," XJ-5 voice said.

"Thanks" Miko said.

"At least you won't place in a cell like the last time you tried to sneak in," June said being the one who had to pick her up. And only because the Autobots knew her, as others who tried to sneak in have been jailed before being released with a fine.

"Which is why, I'm being escorted in this time," Miko said.

!

In the woods -

Anarky a man who fashions himself as an agent of chaos, bringing pure and unbridled freedom no matter the cost. He among some of the other Batman villains found themselves in this new world and even discovered who Batman's identity is. Not it really helps them in a world where all of them are just fiction. The others split up to do their own things but as for himself, he had plans for this world. And thanks to the help of a new friend who shares his love of chaos, he can start with an easy target to test the water.

He just stole a fuel tanker with some help from some new pawns his new friend gave him control of to help with his plans. The pure CGI monsters from Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, stared at the city before them, The Pterodactyl Ghost, Cotton Candy Glob, Tar Monster, 10,000 Volt Ghost, and the two Skeleton Men. All of them thanks to his new friend obey his orders, how he was able to do it didn't matter as long as it works. The tanker fuel thanks to adding some chemicals and other things into it turn it into homemade napalm, and a rather large bomb taken from the Cobra Base before it was put under lock down.

Using a remote control he watched from the safety of the woods through the camera he setup on the truck, as he sent the truck crashing through one of the makeshift wooden gates made around the city. All the openings into the city were either blocked off with makeshift walls or gates to control flow into the city, which just made things so much easier for what he has planned. He wanted to get the truck as deep as he could into the city but with the city having been put together with different pieces there wasn't a straight road anywhere. So he just drove the truck through buildings till the truck after ramming through one building drove straight into a stone one that cause him to lose control and video fee.

Anarky grumbled about how he should had tried to sneak into the city before hand, but with the army personal around and the reapers on high alert he might had been caught. He press down on the detonator to set off the bomb he had planted on the truck, which nothing happen. He pressed it a few more times and nothing happen.

"Oh right this is the real world and things just don't go to plan," Anarky said frowning before grinning and turns to the 10,000 Volt Ghost. "And that's the fun, nothing follows a written script and everything works out in the end no matter what. Volt would you mind and set the big bomb off with a blast of lightning?"

"Oh boy some fun," Volt Ghost said.

The Volt Ghost transformed into lightning and zap himself to the city and on top of a building. He zip along the tops of the buildings following the trail of destruction the tanker made, till he came within firing range of the fuel tanker. The tanker is surrounded by reapers as they look over the truck and kept the crowd that form around it back. Volt Ghost formed a ball of lightning and threw it at the tanker then quickly transforms into lightning taking off. The crowd around it scream as they saw the ball lightning flying threw the air which were cut off as it struck the tanker.

A massive explosion rip through Soul Society with the sound being heard as far as Gravity Falls and Orchid Beach City. The explosion sent flaming homemade napalm flying through the air splashing onto buildings far from the blast zone. The reapers tried to put out the fires but found water only spread the flames and while some of them used dirt to put out some of the fire, there was just too much and spreading fast. The Volt Ghost wasn't finish as he zap around blasting buildings with the pieces creating road blocks all around the city blocking escape by the main roads. With most of the buildings in Soul Society made from wood and densely packed, most of the city was in flames. And people began a mass panic running, fighting each other, stealing what they could as all sense of order quickly fell.

"It's so beautiful," Anarky said as he watched the city in flames and the people inside of it tear each other apart in mad panic.

"How about we go in and have some fun?" Cotton Candy Glob asked.

"No it's too risky right now," Anarky said as Volt Ghost came back reforming from the lightning strike he uses to travel quickly.

In the background the army personal are doing their best to break down the gates or walls to allow people inside the walled city to flee. Anarky had always wanted to do something like this but with modern cities any fire would be quickly be put out. The city being so far away from help would be burning for awhile till firetrucks would come, and with no running water the city didn't have much to fight the fire eating away at it. The fire planes dropping water on the city would...

"We need to go now," Anarky said as he saw the Constructicons speeding towards the city. He knows that he stands little chance against giant robots who wouldn't think twice in blasting him.

"I'll tell Coldheart the plan work," Volt Ghost said transforming into lightning and taking off.

In the background the Constructicons split up heading around the city and clearing away rubble and walls to allow the people inside the city to flee. Ground bridges began opening with more transformers with the Rescue Bots leading the way. Who all have been brought to life a couple of days ago.

High Tide a Autobot veteran and master seaman who is Optimus Prime's old acquaintance. He transforms into a submarine and can combine with his rescue rig to form a larger robot. With Servo who is a dog-like Autobot Helper-Bot that is kept in High Tide's chest compartment. He can transform himself depending on what task he is needed to carry out and even transform his limbs independently for minor tasks.

Heatwave is a Rescue Bot that transforms into a fire engine.

Chase is a Rescue Bot that transforms into a police car.

Blades is a Rescue Bot that transforms into a rescue helicopter which makes him the only rescue bot that can fly.

Boulder is a Rescue Bot that transforms into a bulldozer.

Blurr is a Rescue Bot that transforms into a race car.

Salvage is a Rescue Bot that transforms into a garbage truck.

Quickshadow is a female Rescue Bot and transforms into a car. (4)

All of them race into the burning city to save as many people as they could.

!

Army Base -

The army base was in high alert as Ratchet is opening ground bridges sending soldiers and aid workers to where they're needed. That's when Predaking came walking out of the forest within sight of the army base and he wasn't alone, as he brought with him all the predacons with him. The soldiers, bots, cons and auto defenses went on high alert seeing the army of predacons coming towards the base. The Dinobots came out of Big Mama ready for a fight but was stop as Prime shouted for everyone to stand down.

"WELL WELL WELL. WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?" Bill Cipher ask out loud as he, Jasper and Peridot step out of a portal he created. One of the powers he has in his gem form is opening a portal to anyplace that has one of his eye symbols. They appeared behind the predacons far back in the tree line.

"It appears to be a stand off," Peridot said.

"We can use this to get into the base," Jasper said.

"SO TRUE," Bill said taking aim at Prime's head. Before spotting some children near the army base setting up something. "LOOKS LIKE SOME OTHER PLAYER HAS THE SAME IDEA."

A explosion was set off bringing down a part of the fence causing panic among the ranks of robots and humans. Bill followed suit and blasted Prime's head sending him falling backwards. With a roar the Dinobots charged the predacons starting off the fight.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Child Services would be legally bond to take any child from a dangerous environment. Like a guardian allowing them to run around in short skits being super heroes.

2 - Most of the clothes that women wear in anime or manga outside of cosplay would just send the wrong message to people around you.

3 - The creator of Bleach just lost his drive at the end and just was finishing up the manga just to end it.

4 - Transformers Rescue Bots.

!


	14. Chapter 14

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Gravity Fusion -

Inside a restaurant in Orchid Beach City, the younger members of the Sailor Scouts are having a meeting with the child service agent who's been assigned to their case. The agent, Victor Falls was busy telling them what needs to be done before all the red tape is clean up and they're given their green cards becoming citizens of the United States. Which is being press through the usually channels thanks to their connection to the Northwest family with Trista working for Mr. Wayne. Mr. Northwest is using his money and connections with those in power to get the ball rolling in getting the people brought to life to become citizens.

"Right now all of you brought to life are under refugee status. So it be awhile before all the red tape is cleared up," Mr. Falls explains to them.

"And if we don't make changes we'll be separated and end up in other states," Raye said.

"That's because finding a foster family that's willing to adopt all of you, and with your ages being 14 it's much harder," Mr. Falls said.

"He's right the chances of being adopted is low the older you are. And that's not even getting into all of you ending up all together," Darien said. (1)

"The adults of your group need to be able to provide for all of you. You kids also can't be running around being heroes anymore. Especially dress in those outfits," Mr. Falls said.

"What's wrong with them?" Rini ask.

"I like them. Why is it wrong to wear them?" Hotaru ask as well.

"Well... it... turns out... that," Amy said blushing as she came across many hentai starring them.

"Let's say there's a reason why there's a child safe setting on the computer," Lita said. She doesn't want to think of what she found online.

"And we'll tell you two when you're older," Serena said.

"And please don't try finding it out on your own. I have things in my head, I wish I can erase," Mina said.

"But the main thing is that you kids can't be endangering yourselves anymore. Kid heroes don't just have everything work out for them in this world," Mr. Falls said.

"What about Steven Universe?" Rini ask.

"He is half alien, so he is being handled by another agency who deals with aliens," Mr. Falls said.

"It be nice not to have to save the world in a monster of the week fiction or me having to someday rule the world without any real idea how I would even do it. A nice normal life be nice without people just expecting me to be able to do things because of a past life, I don't even remember," Serena said.

"You really don't want to be a princess anymore?" Raye ask.

"No not anymore. It's like now that we're real, I'm no longer stuck being the dumb one of the group. I don't have to stay as I was back in our show. Where it be one horrible villain after another showing up for us to face and me having to bring back everyone who died back to life. I decided to stop being the dumb one anymore, I am a parent," Serena said.

"That's nice to hear," Shego said who is now dress in a black suit like the agents working for the government wear.

"Hi Shego," Lita said.

"That's agent Shego now. I'm working for the government now," She explains.

"Which is why you're no longer in your suit," Mina pointed out.

"That's right. But I'm not here for that," Shego said before turning to Agent Falls. "Some of these girls are no longer your problem."

"You're not?" Amy ask.

"What do you mean?" Agent Falls ask.

"The XJ sisters, the younger ones after bringing to life Steven's mom Rose. Decided to bring some more people to life before they could be stop. So long story short they're banned from using the flashlight again and some of you girls have families again," Shego said as she waves in a group of people to come into the restaurant.

The first to come in is Shingo, Serena's little brother, followed by Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino their parents. Then came Saeko Mizuno, Amy's mother. Raye's grandfather Shinji Hino came in next, then came Negima and Iris Aino, Mina's parents.

"Hi sis!" Shingo greeted her.

"You're alive?" Serena said hugging her little brother.

"Yes and we all have much to talk about," Kenji said.

"Like you running around in that fan service outfit," Ikuko said glaring at her daughter.

"Don't worry... we're not going to be doing that here," Serena said sweating under her mother's glare. (2)

Suddenly a loud crash came outside.

"You people stay inside, I'll handle it," Shego said taking off.

!

At the beach near the temple -

Rose brought up her shield as Bismuth delivered another crushing blow to it trying to wear it down. When Rose was brought to life by those strange machines, it was just the start of things. She learned that she is a fictional character from cartoon show, she had seen Greg and Amethyst watching. She had watched the show that starred her son, who she had given up her form to bring to the world. She was taken by car to Beach City which is now Orchid Beach City, where her family is. She saw the car wash Greg works at and told the driver to drop her off seeing Greg there. After a tearful reunion and Greg telling her what happen after she was gone, they headed for the temple. Only for her to come face to face with Bismuth, who knock her through the temple wall.

"ROSE!" Bismuth shouted as she forms her other hand into a hammer.

"Bismuth we don't have to fight!" Rose shouted to her.

Bismuth said nothing as she stares at Rose.

"I know that. Everything we been through and done is just fiction but it was real for me as it was for you. You lock me away never telling your friends my friends. What happen to me, what you did to me," Bismuth said morphing her hands into weapons.

"I don't want to fight you. Not again," Rose said.

A plasma bolt struck between the two gems.

"Hold it right there," Shego said having run all the way to the beach.

"Bismuth stop!" Pearl shouted as she and the other gems caught up with them.

"You have issues with Rose. Ok I understand that, but you have to remember the only reason why that even happen as it did was that your show writers made it happen that way. The reason why you are as you are is because you were written to be that. You don't have to be what you were before. In my show I was a villain, heck Megatron and the Decepticons were worse but here now that we are all brought to life we don't have to follow the script written for us anymore," Shego said trying to cool things down.

"That maybe but it was still real for me. I wanted to bring the war to homeworld and end the rule of the diamonds. Rose you shatter Pink Diamond, why would you be so against doing the same to the others?" Bismuth ask.

"I didn't," Rose said softly.

"What?" Bismuth ask sharing the shock of the other Crystal gems.

Before Rose could explain more, a loud explosion erupted through the air. Everyone turn where the explosion came from and saw it came from the army base.

"Shit," Shego said using her cell to contact the base.

"What happen?" Rose ask turning to Shego.

"The base is under attack and it looks like predacons are after the flashlight," Shego said as she looks at the gems. "Alright which of you can fly?"

!

At the army base -

Big Mama bay doors open releasing Autobots ready to fight off the Predecons and mass produced drones. Most of them are like the vehicons that the Decepticons use but others are much bigger. They're Titans who are armed with twin barrel gatling cannon, air mines, repair drones that repair faster than the Titan could be damage and are massive transformers who transform into Cybertron tanks. Their massive size and firepower push the predacons back as their thick armor bodies could only be damage by heavy firepower. The Decepticons join in the defense of the base pouring out of their ship, protecting the flashlight from being stolen.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Tunnel Rat ask as he and the others duck for cover as the giant robots either bash or blast each other.

"These guys aren't going down," Heavy Duty shouted as he fires heavy rounds from a machine gun at the predacons who barely even notice the bullets.

"Let's see how they like this," Lt. Stone said as he fires a RPG at a two-headed dragon like predacon. The RPG hit and the dragon fired a fireball at him.

"Look out!" Warpath said using a energon shield to protect the G.I. Joe members.

"Thanks," Jinx said as Warpath leaps at the predacon bashing it with his shield as he fires his blaster at it.

"Fall back and use the turrets," Duke shouted over the sounds of battle. The other soldiers are running back into Big Mama and using the defense guns on the predacons.

"Over there on the right! The fence!" Spirit Iron-Knife shouted as he run with his team.

A young girl in a hooded jacket is crying out as she pace along the electric fence looking for a way in. Behind the girl coming up on her is a giant crab predacon which is smaller then the others. Snake Eyes didn't needed to be told what to do as he run towards the girl backed up by Jinx and Kamakura. Snake Eyes used a metal pole to pole vault over the electric fence grabbing the girl and toss her over the fence where Jinx caught her, Kamakura was tossing grenades at the giant crab slowing it down.

"Here!" Jinx said as she throws the pole over the fence to Snake Eyes who used it to pole vault over the fence again.

"Go, go!" Duke shouted to the ninjas as he and the others gave them covering fire from a hanger door.

"It's transforming," Long Range said as the crab transforms into a tank with a tri-barrel gun.

"It's Rampage from Beast Wars," Hi-Tech shouted out.

The defense guns open fire on Rampage blowing parts off of him but to the shock of the Joes he simply powered through the energy blasts. Returning fire and destroying the defense guns. Snake Eyes and his team made it to Big Mama, he place the girl down inside before joining his team in fighting off Rampage.

"Nothing is stopping him," Scarlett said.

"Get in," Duke shouted closing the hanger doors. Only for a blast from Rampage's tank gun blowing a hole in them.

"You really think that would stop me?" Rampage ask as he rolled into the hanger.

"That's what we're here for," Jenny said as she and her sisters swarm Rampage, attacking all at one.

"Stop that!" Rampage shouted as he transforms into his robot form and began fighting off the XJ sisters.

XJ-8 being his size grapple with him as her smaller sisters darted in and out using their weapons on Rampage till they were knock away. They were join by Perceptor, who while larger then Rampage was surprise how strong he is for a bot his size. And his shotgun is powerful for a weapon of its size, with the fact that Rampage isn't using his grenade launcher as he doesn't want to blow up the base and might damage the flashlight.

"Everyone fall back! We're out of our weight class," Duke shouted as Perceptor fell on a metal container crushing it underneath his metal body.

"Come on lets...," Jinx stops herself as she looks to where she last saw the little girl that Snake Eyes saved to find her gone. "Where's the girl?"

"She must had run off," Tunnel Rat said.

"Tunnel Rat find her," Duke ordered him.

"Right," Tunnel Rat said running off.

"Out of my way humans!" Peridot shouted as she ran into the hanger running past the robot fight happening in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Scarlett ask pulling her down behind cover as an energy blast hit near them.

"Here to save the flashlight human. Now where is it?" Peridot ask.

"Save the flashlight?" Heavy Duty ask.

"Yes humans. Those animal... metal... things are after it. So it can't stay here," Peridot explains.

"Agent Powers how's the vault?" Duke called into his com.

"It's secure for now," Agent Powers said from the control room.

"Peridot is right if the predecons break in there's little I can do to stop them without killing everyone inside of me to transform. Duke you and your team go to the vault and be ready to take it with you if things go bad," Big Mama said.

"You can count on it," Miko said popping up from behind a container.

"Miko what are you doing here?" Jinx ask.

"Came to visit and XJ-5 let me in," Miko said before running off for the vault and shouting behind her. "Come on we need to get to the vault."

"What is it with you humans and letting under developed young humans put themselves in danger like this?" Peridot ask.

"We don't in this world," Agent Power said over the com. "Joes stop her from getting herself killed."

"You heard him," Duke said leading his group towards the vault.

As they did behind them a group of small figures came running into the base. And coming in from behind them is a school bus that let out more children who are all armed with a water gun connected to a pack they carry on their backs. A man came out with them with them armed with a better made freeze ray and together with the children froze the battling robots into blocks of ice.

!

Outside the base -

"Push them back, push them back!" Zeta Prime shouted flank by two Titans armed as he blasted the predacons from the top of the fortress mode of Big Mama giving fire support.

In the middle of the battle Grimlock in his Dino mode is facing off with Predaking, the Dinobots are the only bots who are able to stand up to the might of the predacons in their beast modes. The others both auto and cons are having a harder time as the predacons are all in their beast modes which are their strongest forms. And the blasters the bots and cons are hitting them with does little more then piss them off.

"Zeta where's Prime," Agent Powers ask through the com link.

"Bubblebee and Ratchet are patching him up," Zeta said before eyeing the falling form of Megatron joining the fray. Joining Grimlock in

"This is Agent Trigger, the base is being overrun by children!" Agent Trigger shouted through the intercom.

"Children?" Agent Powers ask.

"Yes children and they're being lead by Professor Coldheart. We taken down some of the kids but all of them are armed with freeze rays and turning everyone who tries to stop them into a block of ice or blocking off all the hallways. I think he's after the flashlight," Agent Trigger said.

"EVERYONE STOP! WE BEEN TRICK!" Optimus shouted as he jump between Grimlock, Megatron, and Predaking.

"STOP!" Predaking shouted out causing all of his predacons to stop.

"STAND DOWN!" Megatron shouted out with all the cons obeying.

"Big Mama where's the flashlight?" Optimus ask on an open channel for everyone to hear.

"The vault is being broken into as we speak. The ice is slowing down all of my defenses," Big Mama answered.

"Everyone to the vault!" Megatron shouted leading his troops into the base.

"He's heading for the hanger... he's using the flashlight," Big Mama shouted out.

Appearing near the hanger is the Omnidroid, Pandora's Guardian a giant undead minotaur wearing nearly impenetrable armor, Armagedroid the 100 foot tall robots that was built before the XJ series, Cyberdemon, and the Spider Mastermind, who all began attacking everything in sight. Forcing the transformers to fight them instead of chasing after Coldheart fleeing inside the bus with a convoy of stolen army jeeps. The human soldiers being lead by the Joes chase after the convoy, and the Decepticon ship flew overhead keeping the fleeing convoy in it's sight.

!

Elsewhere -

Dipper and Mabel had been driven to Orchid Beach City by Soos to shop around the beach city. Stan stayed back at the shack saying he has stuff to do. Wendy was at there as well, looking after he brothers while their dad is working. As they were returning back to Gravity Falls they heard the explosion, and the radio began broadcasting emergency warning for everyone to stay indoors. Wanting to see what's going on Soos took his car off road heading for the hill where the moss that Steven and Lars got to bloom. They rear the bottom of the hill and got out to walk to the top, where they saw something happening at the army base.

"Look the Decepticon ship is moving," Mabel said.

"Whatever is happening over there must be big," Dipper said.

"Cool you can see the energy beams," Soos said.

A loud booming sound suddenly filled the air, causing the 3 to cover their ears. What look like a boom tube to Soos appeared on the other side of the hill where he park his car. A school bus came out of it before it closed, the slid on the ground as the driver hit the breaks, ending with it flipping onto its side and sliding on the ground. Once the bus stop the doors open and to Soos's surprise out step Coldheart the first real villain of the Carebears. In his hands he held the flashlight and the control thing that Soos, has seen in the Justice League cartoon that makes boom tubes. On his back look like that freeze ray he used to freeze the home of the Carebears. A group of 10 children wearing hooded coats came out all of them carrying a armful of papers or big air tanks.

"Hurry children," Coldheart said as the 2 of the children began spreading the papers on the ground, while the other children began setting up the air tanks connecting them to sprayers.

Then once all the papers are on the ground, Coldheart shines the flashlight on the papers on the ground and a group of monsters appeared. Some of which Soos recognized from his surfing the web. The monster girls from Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, ogres from Gummi Bears, Ruby Gloom and her friends, and the entire cast from Monster High. (3)

"What is this? I told you I only wanted real monsters! Not these kid friendly ones!" Coldheart shouted at the children, slapping one of the children to the ground, revealing that under the hood her face is sickly dark green and her eyes yellow. Soos recognized her as Ten-Ten from Naruto.

"Where are we?" one of the ogres ask seeing that they're with what looks like humans but aren't. The other monsters were all wondering what happen to them as well.

"Well at least it's not a total waste. Gas them," Coldheart said as the children still standing turn on the sprayers releasing gas on the crowd of monsters. Two more children wearing hooded coats came out of the bus.

When the gas cloud stop and faded away, all the living monsters became like Ten-Ten. Sickly green skin and yellow eyes, making Soos remember that's what happen to the children in the first Carebear tv special that Coldheart first appeared. The only ones not effected are all the ghosts, skeletons like Skull Boy, Hoodude Voodoo, Elle Eedee, and Robecca Steam who all don't need to breath, and Gillington Webber because of his water helmet. (4)

"Guys what happen to you?" Skull Boy ask waving his hands in front of Ruby trying to snap her out of it.

"That's strange it should had effected you as well. It work on those two other skeletons," Coldheart said eyeing the skeletons and other monsters who weren't effected by the gas.

"What did you do to them?" Robecca ask seeing how all of her friends are in a trance or something.

"Mind control gas my dear. Monsters grab the uneffected!" Coldheart said. The effected monsters quickly grab the uneffected ones.

One of the children who came out of the bus grab the flashlight from Coldheart and kick him in the family jewels. As she bolted Coldheart grab the coat pulling it off, revealing it's Miko who had taken one of children coats who was knock out by the base guards. Coldheart pulled out his freeze ray and blasted Miko's freezing all but her head and her right hand holding the flashlight in ice.

"You did a very bad thing girl," Coldheart said coldly as he walks up to Miko's frozen from picking up a good size rock as he did so and used it as a hammer to break off Miko's left arm.

"Oh my god," Miko said in horror seeing her arm having being snap off like a twig.

"I know that, I'm from a silly cartoon for small children. But here in this world. I'm not a silly villain from a cartoon show anymore," Coldheart said staring at Miko's face. (5)

Gunshots range out as Gretel revealed herself having also grab a coat from one of the children and a handgun from one of the soldiers. Her bullets hit Coldheart's pack for his freeze ray causing it to explode, covering the area in a cloud of gas of the fuel. Gretel ran past Miko grabbing the flashlight and used it on a picture she's been keeping close to her. Appearing next to her is her brother, Hansel right before he was killed, holding his axe.

"Brother!" Gretel said hugging him.

"Grab them!" Coldheart voice shouted out.

An ogre grab the two children with his hands being large enough to hold each one.

"Where's the flashlight?" Coldheart said walking out of the cloud half frozen but still alive. His body not as effected by the cold as others.

Coldheart spotted the flashlight on the ground and reach down to grab it. A grappling hook struck his hand and hooked the flashlight and reeled back to the sender.

"Got it!" Mabel shouted grabbing the flashlight.

"After them!" Coldheart shouted causing all the monsters to let go of the monsters they were holding and race up the hill.

"Run!" Dipper shouted as he, Mabel and Soos ran down the hill to the latter's car.

Coldheart tried to use the boom tube to cut them off, but curse seeing it's been damaged by the cold. He toss it to the ground and join in on the chase. Not before grabbing the gun and axe the twins drop, as he ran past Miko he swung the axe at her hitting her chest causing her to fall backwards, with the top of her body falling off. He had one of the ogres carrying him on his back, while the now freed monsters stood in horror seeing what Coldheart just did to the girl frozen in ice.

On the other side of the hill Soos and the Twins got into his car and drove off heading back to Orchid Beach City. But right behind them is Clawdeen Wolf leading a pack of werewolves and werecats as they chase Soos's car. With monsters who are fast on their legs like Avea Trotter, Gilda Goldstag, Fawn, Isi Dawndancer, and Neighthan Rot keeping up with them. Above them are flying monsters like Bonita Femur, Luna Mothews, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi and Whisp Grant, are gaining on the car.

"Go faster!" Mabel shouted as she and Dipper stares at the monsters chasing after them.

"The flying ones are gaining on us," Dipper shouted.

Shooting past the pack came Sirena Von Boo, being a hybrid of a mermaid and a ghost was effected by the gas. She was gaining on the car flying close enough to make out the two children in the back seats. Till the girl flash the flashlight in her face blinding her causing her to veer off unable to see. Batsy Claro flying above used her sonic screams on the car, causing the windows to break.

"This is bad," Soos said as his car is barely holding together.

Batsy was about scream again when a green plasma blast hit her, knocking her out of the sky.

"Shego!" Soos shouted out. He looks up to see Shego being carried by Snowflake who has wings along side of his car.

"Explain now," Shego said as she slips into the car.

"Professor Coldheart brought a bunch of friendly monsters to life turning them into his mindless slaves after, I'm guessing he cause what happen at the army base," Soos explains.

"He also froze Miko in ice and broke her arm off," Mabel shouted out.

"WHAT!" Bulkhead voice shouted out from Shego's cellphone that she put it on speaker.

"We're heading for Beach City so everyone meet us there!" Dipper shouted out.

"But remember the monsters are under mind control so don't just go and blast them," Soos said.

"Great mind control, not this again," Shego grunted. "So how do we cure them?"

"Carebear stare," Soos said.

"Right... and how are we going to do that?" Shego ask.

"What about Rose's water fountain with the healing water?" Mabel ask.

"Yes that could do it," Soos said.

"You heard them go and tell Rose and the other gems," Shego said to Snowflake.

"On it," Snowflake said taking off showing that she's a super fast flyer.

"Shego this is Duke we're on our way with reinforcements," Duke voice called out.

"Look it's the Decepticons!" Mabel shouted out seeing the flagship heading their way.

"Great!" Dipper said.

!

Orchid Beach City -

"Calm down everyone!" Juniper shouted to the gathering of monsters at the beach.

"Jun what's going on?" a monster name Mort ask.

"Look I don't know much but panicking won't help anyone," Juniper said.

"So just calm down, we're safe here," Monroe said.

"They're right just calm down and use your phones to check what's happening," Grizzly said using his iphone with his brothers Panda and Ice Bear looking over his shoulders.

"That didn't come out for us yet," Juniper said.

"Really?" Panda ask.

"2005," Juniper said.

"Ok," Ice Bear said.

"Cool look the Decepticon ship is coming over here!" Ray-Ray shouted out.

"Hey look!" Jody shouted out as the crystal gems ran past them.

"What's going on?" Dennis ask Pearl as she was running by.

"A villain name Coldheart has stolen the flashlight, but Soos and the twins managed to steal it back and now the villain has a army of brainwash monsters heading this way," Pearl shouted out.

"Monsters?" Ray-Ray ask looking around. "Alright come on it's going to be a monster fight!"

"Ray-Ray no this isn't like back home," Dennie said.

"And I don't have super strength anymore," Juniper said.

"Lila does and so does all the other monsters," Ray-Ray said pointing it out.

"And whoever this villain is going around using mind control on monsters he needs to be stop before he does it to us," a monster name Herbert said.

"Let's help!" Lila said giving out a roar and running towards where the gem are running to, which cause the other monsters to charge as well.

!

Up in the sky -

Starscream leap off of the Nemesis leading a squad of vehicons into battle. They're under orders not to use their weapons as a stray shot could destroy the flashlight. On the edge of Beach City a Soos's car came barreling into the city just as the Crystal gems slam into the brainwash monsters. The Crystal Gems are bubbling the monsters up, doing their best not to hurt the monsters who are under mind control.

Coldheart seeing the transformers and their ship, activated his trunk card which he spent much time setting up once he discovered that he couldn't control them. He was lucky that both of them were in their pods when he found them and in stasis. Bursting out of the water is the Robot Hydra a mechanical, armless biped comprised of some unknown metal. Its five heads sit atop lightly armored, serpentine necks and are vaguely canine in anatomy. While most of the creature's body is black, there exists a softer, crimson material beneath, most visible in the necks and interior of the mouths. And the Dragon Creature is an elongated, serpentine creature covered in sickly green fur and sporting two pairs of short, muscular limbs. Its face is particularly bat-like, with an over-developed nose and singular nasal cavity. Its jaws are broad, with sizable teeth, and its red eyes sit in two pairs. A pair of short horns sit on its brow, while its lower jaw possesses a pair of whiskers. Both of them having appeared in Sym-Bionic Titan and both of them without anyone controlling them went on a rampage.

Starscream and his squad of vehicons went on the attack, blasting the Robot Hydra from the sky as it returns fire with it's laser beams from its four smaller heads. The Dragon Creature it flew up into the air using it's fire breath to on the flying vehicons, it knock one of them crashing down to the streets below. Where it crash in front of Soos's car sending it out of control and crashing in one of the street side benches. The Nemesis main gun open fire on the Dragon Creature but miss drawing the dragon to attack the ship.

"Over there!" Coldheart shouted jerking the ogre's head towards the car car, as he rode on its back.

!

At the car -

"Everyone out!" Shego shouted pulling the twins out of the back seat.

"Anyone hurt?" Soos ask.

"No," the twins answered.

"Good we need to go to... the temple!" Shego shouted having looked around and spotted the temple. Then she spotted a horde of ogres running towards them. "Go now!"

Shego blasted the 10 foot tall ogres knocking some of them back, then duck as one of them picks up a motorcycle and throws it at her. She used her energy blast on the motorcycle hitting it with enough force to knock it backwards in the air, and crashing in front of the horde of ogres stopping them in their tracks. Leaving both her and the ogres to stare at each other. Shego was the first to react, her combat training kicking in. She kicked the first ogre in the stomach but was surprised at how solidly built he is. Still, he went reeling backwards and there was a shout from the ogres behind him as the situation suddenly turned chaotic. The next several minutes were all a blur for Shego as she used her athletic superpowered body to dodge punches and kicks, while darting in and out to deliver punches and kicks of her own. She was astonished that her strongest blows did little significant harm to these huge brutes and they were much faster than she would have thought, given their massive frames. They seemed to be all muscle and she knew that she could not let a single one of their punches land or she'd be in trouble. She did acrobatic flips through the air, legs spread wide as she leap-frogged over two ogres who collided into one another. (6)

Shots range out as the G.I. Joes came rolling in on jeeps firing rubber bullets at the ogres. They're followed by a small group of Autobots who either join the Cons in fighting the two giant monsters or helping in taking down the mind controlled monsters. With the Autobots being giant robots they easily overpowered the ogres.

"Shego where's the flashlight?" Duke ask running up to her as the others gave them cover.

"The Pine twins have it," Shego said.

"Soundwave is tracking the flashlight," Knockout said through the radio.

"There's a tracker on the flashlight?" Peridot ask still tagging along.

"Of course you think we wouldn't had put one on it?" Knockout said.

"Well where is it?" Peridot shouted out.

"Follow me!' Duke shouted leading Shego and Peridot to the flashlight while the other Joes handled the ogres and other monsters.

As the run down an alleyway the wooden fence burst apart as Frankie Stein came crashing through it. She locks on the 3 and let out a roar as lightning spark around her, she thrust her arm out and a blast of lightning came out. Causing the 3 to jump into a doorway to avoid being electrocuted. Shego leap out and blasted Frankie with her own energy blast, making her stumble backwards into a dumpster. Which she turns around and lifts over her head to throw it at Shego, which she deflects with another energy blast. (7)

"You two go, I'll handle her," Shego shouted as she blasted Frankie as she was charging at her, aiming for her legs tipping her.

"Be careful," Duke shouted as he and Peridot ran while Frankie was down.

Following the tracker Duke and Peridot soon reach the twins and Soos who been captured by Coldheart and the ogre he was riding on. Soos was knock out by the ogre slapping him into the side of a building and is blocking the way out of the dead end alley. Coldheart was holding the flashlight in one hand and the other a handgun, pointing it at the twins. Stevonnie suddenly burst out of a door leaping in front of the twins using the bubble shield to protect them as Coldheart fired the gun at them. Duke rush up from behind grabbing Coldheart's gun and making him let go of the flashlight which Peridot caught and ran away.

"Stop her!" Coldheart shouted as he fought Duke for the gun.

The ogre nodded and started to run, only to get Stevonnie's shield to hit the back of his head. Stevonnie leap at the ogre while the twins run inside the building Stevonnie came out of, pulling Soos with them. The ogre tried smashing Stevonnie who darted in and out of his wild swings of his arms. The bear brothers came running into the fray tackling the ogre and pinning him down with their combine weight and strength. (8)

A gunshot rang out as in the struggle for the gun, Duke twisted the gun towards Coldheart and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Coldheart in his chest, hitting his right lung. Leaving the old man falling to the ground gasping for air. Duke looks down at Coldheart knowing that if he doesn't get medical aid soon he will die. When a person has a penetrating injury to the lung, assuming it doesn't injure the heart or a major blood vessel, the lung may collapse. Which just happen with Coldheart.

When you breath, the outside air pushes into your windpipe (trachea) into your lungs. When there is a hole in the chest wall, the outside air can come in through that hole. The air gathers around the lung and collapses it. With a large amount of air around the outside of the lung, it can't expand. This is called a pneumothorax. If the area around the lung fills with blood, the same thing happens, the lung collapses, known as a hemothorax. A combination of the two is called a pneumo-hemothorax. The body will start to suffer the effects of low oxygen (hypoxia), eventually going unconscious and dying from lack of oxygen. The bleeding can also cause death by exsanguination.

"Is he... dead?" Stevonnie ask eyes wide as they never seen someone shot before. The ogre the bear brothers had pin is now bubbled up.

"No he's still alive," Duke said.

"Look out!" Grizzly shouted as he and his brothers run into the building.

Looking up Duke and Stevonnie saw one of the Robot Hydra heads having been blasted off was thrown in the air and is coming down on them.

"I'll save you!" Stevonnie shouted creating a bubble shield protecting Duke as the robot head came crashing down on top of them.

!

Sometime later -

The fighting finally ended with all the mind controlled monsters being captured and wash down with Rose's fountain healing water, freeing them. The giant monsters were all killed or destroyed by the combine efforts of the transformers and the army. Now the cleanup began and searching for survivors and those trap in the rubble. But the real search is being done in finding the flashlight.

"Over here!" Dipper shouted as Optimus and Megatron followed by the Constructicons. The robot head is still where it landed on top of Stevonnie and Duke. A crowd had gathered around the head, with Rose and the other gems having just arrived.

"Constructicons, transform into Devastator!" Dirt Boss shouted to her sisters.

Mixmaster and Scrapper transforms into the left and right legs, Long Haul transforms into the lower body and Hook the upper body. Bonecrusher transforms into the left arm and Scavenger transforms into the right arm. And Dirt Boss transformed into the head. Becoming the giant combiner Devastator, who easily lifted the robot head out of the crater it made when it fell. Underneath is Duke and Stevonnie, the latter having held up the bubble for all of that time.

"Thank you!" Steven said as he defuse from Connie.

"Let me help," Optimus said as he lifts the two children and Duke out of the hole. He's glad they're safe, he heard what happen to Miko and Bulkhead wants to step on Coldheart for what he did to her. But looking down in the hole he saw the crush remains of the old villain, there's no point anymore.

"Where's the flashlight?" Megatron ask.

"Peridot has it," Duke said.

"No the tracker points here," Megatron said using the scanner that points into the hole.

"Is that it?" Dipper ask pointing to something with a red light in the hole.

"It must had fallen off during the struggle," Duke said. "But the last time I saw it. Peridot had it."

"Had what?" Peridot ask hearing her name. She and the other gems followed Rose after they learn what happen to Steven. Who is now being hugged by his mother.

"The flashlight, you been worried about the flashlight ever since you tagged along with us back at the base," Duke said.

"I didn't get the flashlight," Peridot said.

"She was with the rest of us all day," Pearl said.

"Then who had it then? She was a gem," Duke ask.

"Unless it's another Peridot," Connie suggested.

"But I'm the only Peridot here," Peridot said. None of the gems that were unbubbled and healed from their corrupted forms are Peridots.

"It's a good thing, I had a second tracker place inside the flashlight in case something like this happen," Megatron said activating the second tracker which points somewhere in the woods near Gravity Falls and deep underground.

"It appears to be deep underground near Gravity Falls, " Optimus said looking at his scanner.

"I wonder if it's in that cave with all of those dinosaurs trap in sap," Mabel said.

"WHAT?" everyone within hearing range ask.

!

In the sap cave -

Peridot activated the view screen and looks through all the pictures on file of Homeworld gems and ships. Jasper is breathing down her neck wanting her to hurry up and holding the flashlight, while Bill is playing around with his gem body seeing what limits it has. The flashlight is nothing special but for the lens that is made out of some kind of crystal. But Jasper doesn't care about that, all she cares about is it being able to bring things to life.

"There!" Jasper said as Peridot found the picture she's been looking for and brings it up to display on the view screen.

Jasper wasted no time and used the flashlight on the picture bringing it to life. In front of the view screen appeared a very large gem, both Jasper and Peridot quickly stood up straight. Jasper was using all of her will power not to cry seeing the gem before her, while Peridot with less control couldn't help herself from smiling.

"WELL, WELL, WELL, WELL, WELL, WELL. LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE!" Bill said walking up behind Peridot and Jasper.

The gem look around the cave before setting her sights on the Peridot, and Jasper standing before her. Then locks her eyes on the strange yellow and black gem that she had never seen the type before. She couldn't even tell where her gem is located, and that large eye she has is unnerving to her for some reason.

"I am Pink Diamond. I demand to know where am I?" Pink Diamond said to the 3 gems before her. (9)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The reason why the scouts would end up separated and in other states. Is because that's what happens to siblings as there are few families who are able to take more then one child in.

2 - Remember they're only 14 year old girls. Their parents wouldn't be happy with them running around like that in mini skirts.

3 - I like shows like Monster High because how many shows can you can think of from the top of your head where you can be surrounded by monsters and not be fearing for your life.

4 - I'm putting the undead monsters like zombies, vampires, mummies, and others being while undead, not being dead dead. Seeing how they can have children and need to drink and eat, they're not really dead. The ghosts are still able to have children as well but don't need to breath air to survive, just use it to talk. As for the skeletons I really have no idea how that works, but they have no lungs so they don't need to breath.

5 - Coldheart is a complete monster who was so cold and uncaring that he's became ice. And without being in the Carebears world where the worse thing the villains can do is making people into jerks, he can really show what kind of a monster he would really be like.

6 - Seeing how much punishment Shego is able to take in the show, her powers do more then give her energy blast. As her body would need to be able to withstand the effects of her own powers not to mention have the energy to use them.

7 - The reason why Frankie Stein has never shown being able to channel lightning or super strength, is that she is just too nice to do that.

8 - The bear brothers are nice but they are still bears who seeing all of them are the same size they would weigh over 500 pounds and a bears body mass about 80 percent is muscles. So they're very strong as it is normal for bears their size. Which is them able to easily rip cars apart, which anyone who goes camping should know better to leave food inside their car when there are bears around.

9 - If anyone knows where I can find official art of what Pink Diamond looks like. It would be a big help.

!


	15. Chapter 15

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Gravity Fusion -

Bulkhead and Arcee came barreling out of a groundbridge entering inside of Big Mama in the medical bay. Inside the back of Bulkhead's vehicle form are the pieces of Miko they managed to find. Arcee place the still frozen pieces of Miko on a gurney with a human medical team waiting by. Miko is still awake and is very aware of what happen to her.

"This is no good," one of the field doctors who seen injuries like this before said as he looks over the frozen pieces. The young girl should be dead but due to her body being frozen is the only reason he could see that she is even still alive.

"Can't you put her back together?" Bulkhead ask.

"Too much damage to her body and organs. She's nothing but a upper torso and a head now," the doctor said. (1)

"Bring her to the spark chamber," Big Mama's voice said through the speakers inside of her.

"The spark chamber?" Arcee ask.

"I'm making a black protoform. Put Miko's pieces inside and she will fuse with the blank protoform and become a Maximal," Big Mama explains.

"Will that even work?" Bulkhead ask.

"Do it!" Miko chokes out.

"You heard her," Acree said taking the gurney and running off to the spark chamber where the XJ sisters and the other new transformers were created.

"Out of the way!" Bulkhead shouted clearing a path for Acree, with humans and fellow transformers getting out of their way.

Inside the spark chamber a human size stasis pod stood there waiting, with Ratchet there as well looking over the pod. The pod hatch is open showing the protoform consist of an unspecified, free-flowing, metallic matter layered over basic robotic systems. The only thing it lack was a spark to give it life, cables and tubes covered the pod. Arcee place Miko and all of her pieces inside the stasis pod, once she was finish the pod hatch closed and the pod started to glow with energy. Liquid refined energon flowed inside the pod as the fusion began, fusing cybertron and human together. while that is happening Ratchet is busy on a terminal over seeing the fusion.

"It's not working," Ratchet said as the protoform isn't forming as it should. "The spark isn't forming. We're losing her."

"It has too," Bulkhead said alarmed.

"How about a spark infusion?" Big Mama ask.

"That could work," Ratchet said as it's been done before to keep a dying spark from dying. "But it's dangerous for the one who does it."

"Use mine," Bulkhead said.

"Mine too. With two it be easier," Arcee said.

"Open your spark chambers," Ratchet said as he grabs to cables and connected one end of each to the pod.

"Hold on Miko," Bulkhead said as Ratchet connected on cable to his spark chamber after doing the same to Arcee.

With both Bulkhead's and Arcee's spark energies being fed into the pod, Ratchet saw that a spark is forming thanks to the two bots. The pod hummed with energy as a new transformer was born, combining organic and cybertron together. Ratchet watched the fusion till there is only one left inside and watch the readings showing the state of the new life inside. Miko's brainwaves and life signs are good and stable, she would have all of her memories intact.

The pod hatch open revealing the new Miko part organic and part cybertron. Miko gasp for air but found that she doesn't need to breath anymore, she stumbled and rested against the side of the pod. She stared at the reflected surface of the glass window of the pod, seeing what she has become. Her entire body is now metal with part of her new body colored different, part is siliver while the other is dark silver making it look like she's wearing s revealing swimsuit. And her hair taken a dome shape like a helmet. (2)

"I'm not... I'm... not...," Miko began to say as she stares at her new body.

"Miko?" Bulkhead ask.

"Are you alright?" Arcee ask her kneeling down behind her.

Miko gave out a choke out cry as she began sobbing and curling up into a ball. It all hit her at once, unlike in the show she wouldn't just survive and everything would turn out fine in the end. Coldheart showed her how out of her league she is compared to villains who don't play nice and don't care if you're a kid.

!

In the Sap Cave -

Pink Diamond stared at the computer screen as she read over the information about the show that she and the other gems came from. She didn't think it was possible for something like Steven Universe to happen. A gem willingly giving up her being to bring to life a hybrid of both human and gem. The flashlight being able to bring to life anything that is drawn, like Peridot and Jasper did with her. She has no memories of what happen to her with Rose or how she was shattered, since she came from before she was shattered. As Peridot is from an earlier time before she became part of the Crystal Gems.

Speaking of which both Peridot and Jasper are busying bringing to life as many of her gems as they can, with Peridot with other tech gems designing a new ship for her. She is learning all she can about Homeworld since she was shattered and how the other Diamonds had changed. All the gems that serve under her are being brought to life so that she can learn what happen after her death. She is surprise that defective gems like Carnelian and Skinny Jasper weren't shattered, even if they are working in her human zoo. Even having the Off Colored gems brought to life so she be able to talk with gems who are outside the caste system.

"Jasper," Pink Diamond called out turning off the screen.

"Yes my diamond?" Jasper ask.

"Bring to life the Bubbled Rose Quartzes next," Pink Diamond said.

"My Diamond is that... wise?" Jasper ask.

"Pink Diamond wishes to bring the Rose Quartzes to life," Padparadscha said. She is standing off to the side with the other Off Colors, Fluorite, Rhodonite and the Rutile Twins.

"Having gems around who can heal crack gems be useful," Pink Diamond said as she turn her attention to the birthing chamber that created the blank gem body that the being Bill Cipher is using. "And bring to life a gem shard, I want to test something. Peridot have the birthing chamber ready."

"Yes my diamond," Peridot said leaving the work on the ship design with the other tech gems.

"WANT TO SEE IF YOU CAN USE THE BIRTHING CHAMBER TO REFORM SHATTERED GEMS?" Bill ask her.

"How is it you know so much about us?" Pink Diamond ask him.

"OH I KNOW LOTS OF THINGS 'LOTS OF THINGS'," Bill said. "BY THE WAY YOU ALL SHOULD HURRY UP AS THE TRANSFORMERS ARE HEADING THIS WAY. OH YEAH ROSE QUARTS IS WITH THEM WITH THE OTHER CRYSTAL GEMS."

"What do you gain from helping us like this?" Pink Diamond ask.

"I'M PLANNING 10 STEPS AHEAD. I HAVE TO GO AS MY PART OF THE DEAL IS DONE, BUT GOOD LUCK WITH WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING," Bill said as he opens a portal and disappears into it.

"My diamond it worked," Jasper said as she shows Pink Diamond the Topaz reforge from a shard.

"Is the ship ready?" Pink Diamond ask the gems working on the ship.

"Yes my diamond," the tech gems said.

"Bring it to life and a machine that creates energon, then give me the flashlight there's something I need to do alone," Pink Diamond said before turning to Peridot. "Bring the birthing chamber with us."

"The birthing chamber?" Peridot ask.

"There be no need to bother with planets like Earth anymore. Not with a birthing chamber powered by energon that can grow gems. How long did it take for you to grow the gem Bill has now?" Pink Diamond ask.

"Just a couple of hours... instead... of... hundreds or thousands of years," Peridot said as she realizes what her diamond is getting at. In the background a massive pink arm ship appeared filling the large cave system they're in. (3)

"All non-warrior gems stay here and pack the ship. Use the robots to speed things along, I want the ship ready to go at a moment notice," Pink Diamond said as she took the flashlight from a Jade then headed for the ship. "Everyone else be ready when I come back. Before we leave this planet, I need to see Rose."

"What about the off colors?" Jasper ask.

"Leave them be, we won't be returning to this planet," Pink Diamond said.

!

Above Ground -

The Nemesis hovered over the tunnel leading down into the sap cave, the cons already landing around the area. Ground bridges open with Autobots and the Crystal Gems coming out, with some humans soldiers. Garnet had told Rose about the vision she had and that she needs to be there, if for everything to turn out ok. They surrounded the rubble that was the old church that covered the hole, which a large piece is being used as a door.

The giant fusion form of the 5 Rubies came bursting out of the hole followed by a large number of other fusions of warrior gems forming a circle around the hole. The transformers held back the gems and humans from attacking as a battle could damage the flashlight. Then jumping out of the hole came a figure that the Crystal Gems haven't seen in eons, Pink Diamond. She look around till she spotted Rose who is standing by Pearl, like she remembers. She also saw the two transformer leaders near as well from what images she has seen of them.

"I know what all of you came here for," Pink Diamond said holding up the flashlight. "You can have it back after, I speak with Rose Quarts."

"Yes there is much for us to speak about," Rose said waving for the other gems to stay back as she walks forward and past the fusions that protect Pink Diamond in their center.

"I have no memories of what happen or how it was that you managed to shatter me. If that even happen," Pink Diamond said.

"Yes you should know what happen between us," Rose said stopping in front of Pink Diamond who like the other Diamonds is much larger then other gems.

Pink Diamond hand shot forward grabbing Rose and force fusing with her. All the gems both Homeworld and Crystal stood there shock as their leaders fused together. The fusion stood even taller then Pink Diamond with the features of both. The fusion stood there doing nothing as both sides waited, then after a couple of minutes they defuse returning back to two.

"So that's what happen to me," Pink Diamond said staring at Rose who is staring at her in shock.

"You... you... fused with me," Rose said shock as everyone else that a Diamond would fuse with another gem.

"Disgusting as it may have been for me to do so with you of all gems. It allowed me to see through your memories and what happen between us without anything being hidden," Pink Diamond said. (4)

"Then you know what happen," Rose said.

"Yes, I do," Pink Diamond said as she bends down and gives Rose the flashlight.

The ground rumbled as a massive pink arm ship burst out from underneath the earth. A door open on the side of the ship.

"Gems to the ship," Pink Diamond said to her gems.

"Hold it right there," Megatron said aiming his cannon at Pink Diamond, with her gems ready to throw themselves in front of her. "How do we know that's the real flashlight?"

"Peridot bring up a screen with some drawings," Pink Diamond said using a com link.

"Yes my diamond," Peridot's voice said.

A screen appeared coming from Pink Diamond's com link.

"Rose you do know how to use that device?" Pink Diamond ask.

"Yes," Rose said and flash the screen with the flashlight.

Popping to life came Disney's Winnie The Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Owl, and Gopher. All of whom are small stuff living animals.

"Enough proof for you," Pink Diamond ask Megatron who lowers his cannon.

"Where will you go?" Rose ask.

"Away from here. I have no intention of taking revenge on you as for me it didn't happen. As for this planet, I'm not going to waste anymore time or resources," Pink Diamond said as she enters the ship followed by the gems who follow her.

The ship lifted up once all the gems were on board and blasted off into space.

!

On Board the ship -

"I trust everything is on board?" Pink Diamond ask Peridot as she enters the command center.

"Yes my diamond," Peridot said very uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" Pink Diamond ask seeing that all the other gems are uncomfortable as well.

"Well... my... diamond... it's just," Peridot began but couldn't finish.

"You fused with another gem," Jasper said.

"Desperate times call for desperate action. After all you did the same," Pink Diamond said.

"I... was... weak," Jasper said.

"I needed to see for myself what Rose remembers and I know the truth now. I look through all of her memories of before and after the war, what really happen between her and my other self. And it all doesn't matter now," Pink Diamond said surprising the gems. "We're in a new world and there's no need to repeat the same mistakes. We wasted much in trying to make Earth into a gem world. Once mass production of more birthing chambers and energon machines begins, we no longer have to interact with organic planets to grow gems anymore. Peridot scan for planets in good star systems without any organic life on it."

"Yes my diamond," Peridot said.

"My diamond... there is... also about giving up that light device. There was so much we could have done with it," Jasper said.

"Those robots would had never allowed us to leave with it. And we have all we need to start a new homeworld," Pink Diamond explains before holding up a small chip of crystal that could only be seen by the fact it's in a bubble.

"What's that my diamond?" Jasper ask trying to make out what's in the bubble from where she's standing.

"I broke a small chip off from the edge of the crystal lens of the flashlight. The device is just a machine that makes light, it's the light that passes through the crystal that brings things to life. And seeing how a the birthing chamber can make a shard into a whole gem again. I don't see a reason it can't do the same for this," Pink Diamond said.

"That's wonderful my diamond," Peridot said.

"I'll be safe guarding the crystal personally in my chambers. Inform me when the birthing chamber is ready and make sure you test it out first to make sure it working. There can't be any unforeseen mistakes," Pink Diamond said.

"Yes my diamond," Peridot said as she began giving orders for the tech gems to start setting up the birthing chamber.

Pink Diamond walk past the gems and the robots they took with them. She kept a calm and strong face as she needs to show her gems she is a strong leader. But inside she's reeling from what she learned from Rose Quarts and how her other self was shattered. Once she entered her chambers she lock the door and set the bubbled shard down on a stand, before making her way to one of the walls. She press her hand on the wall which open revealing a compartment that held 3 bubbled gems within. 3 bubbled diamonds, blue, yellow, and white. She had done more then just broke a piece off the crystal lens of the flashlight, when she was here inside the ship alone.

"Once things settle down and we're on our new home... There be much that we four will talk about," Pink Diamond spoke to the 3 diamonds staring at them. She resealed the hidden compartment and pick up the bubbled shard, heading for the room with the birthing chamber, deciding to be there herself to over see things. (5)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - 1 - Think of what Cyborg in Batman V Superman Dawn of Justice look like before his upgrade.

2 - Think of EDI robot body but with a teenager girl built.

3 - Given how long gems take to form in real life and how long the gems can live. I'm guessing it takes hundreds or thousands of years for a gem to form.

4 - Seeing how much Jasper learn from her time fused with Lapis Lazuli. It be easy to share memories between the gems that are fused together.

5 - Till the new season comes out with what really happen to Pink Diamond and if Rose really did shattered her. I'm leaving this open ended with no clear answer if Rose did or didn't shatter Pink Diamond.

!


End file.
